The Prince of Seattle
by Mrs Caron
Summary: SHORT SHOT When Christian and Ana meet, life changing decisions follow. Will they each survive the proximity and influence of Elena, a shrewd and calculating businesswoman? How do you weigh personal happiness against a greater good? What sacrifices are you willing to make, even if you and those you love will suffer? What if the answers are shrouded in secrets and lies?
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince of Seattle SHORT SHOT**

Young billionaire, Christian Grey, established his wildly successful company, GEH, with the help of lifelong family friend, Elena Lincoln. She works as his PR Director. She's his right hand, and Christian trusts her implicitly. Kate and Jose work for her.

Ana Steele, Kate's best friend, is new to Seattle, having recently resettled, following the completion of an advanced degree in Literature and Commerce. Her reputation precedes her, and she's currently weighing her next move, sought after by several publishing houses. She's a practiced and experienced book editor, adored by both authors and publishers.

Christian and Ana meet at a GEH-sponsored benefit, called Literacy Through Literature. They have instant chemistry, and before the night is over, Christian's offered her a job in his newest venture, SIP, and she accepts.

Christian is smitten, but he's reluctant to let Ana in, fearing his many personal issues will chase her away. Ana has reassured him that's not the case, and when he's ready, she will listen. Only then, when he trusts her to be his secret sharer, should they take their relationship to the next level.

They've been flirting and dating about a month, when Christian and she attend his parents' Coping Together Gala. Christian and Ana leave the party together, and Ana convinces Christian to let her drive his R8 home. That is where this SHORT SHOT begins...

 _A/N: Christian has no BDSM past. Ana is every bit Christian's match._

I know nothing.

* * *

 **The R8 Spyder**

"Ana, I had a wonderful time with you tonight." Christian shifted his tall frame to face Ana as she powered his ridiculous R8 away from the receding crowd of guests and photographers. He reached across the center console and rested his hand on her thigh. "Typically, I'm alone when I make the rounds at these things, and it's all very anodyne and transactional. With you by my side, people couldn't wait to reveal a bit of themselves, to impress you. I actually enjoyed the banter and fawning for once. Sorry, if I squeezed you too tight. I couldn't let any of those fuckers draw their own conclusions about us." He waited for her shy reaction, and went on with a compliment, just to embarrass her, well, to draw out another smile. "You're remarkably well-read. I found myself hanging back, letting you carry the conversations. I learned so much more observing. I hope you didn't mind." She was easy to look at too. He half-laughed to himself, surprised her face bore no bruises from all his intense staring. The night had gone so well, beyond anything he could have imagined. _This girl._ His head was spinning, planning more ways to show her off.

"Wow, no. Thank you, Christian. I want to help you with GEH and your parents' charity, anyway I can. I mean, of course, I…" What could Ana say? Had she really even thought about work once, what with her Greek God boyfriend fused to her hip all night? _Nope_! _I was so caught up being with you, I have no memory of what was discussed._ "There were so many people that…" Wanted him, craved his attention, outright gawked… The women, Lord. The men! _Filter, Ana!_ "Thank you for taking me. Thank you for buying me this gorgeous gown, and…"

"It's vintage, I believe, Dior. I wanted you in a classic gown. You're an old soul… _and,_ I might add, very romantic. I didn't think all those fucking new designers Caroline kept parading out to us, would suit you." Did he really give a shit about her dress? "I've never personally picked out clothes for anyone. But I wanted to dress you in something special. Just for you, Ana. You deserve the romance." _Where the fuck did that come from, Grey?_ Like Cyrano deSomeone was fucking scripting shit for him. "What I meant was…"

"You've done so much, Christian. Everything about tonight was wonderful." _Now, let me concentrate on driving this wicked ride of yours._ Ana downshifted his Spyder, opening up the throttle as she pushed herself back into the seat. Without any provocation, besides the righteous roar of the motor behind her, Ana bit the tip of her tongue hard between her front teeth, sucking in air with a most un-ladylike hum.

It was after midnight, the four lane deserted, and now she could really take advantage of Christian's earlier weak moment. Well, she'd instigated her R8 takeover before the ball had even begun, so could it really be considered _his_ weakness? Or was it her awesome girl powers? She decided it was the latter, her own carefully managed orchestration, that had begun just as they'd arrived, really, and that cute valet had caught Christian's tossed key fob, midair. A sweet move, considering his eyes were bugging out, as she exited this luscious ride. Ana winked at the kid, _I'll be driving this Spyder home, buddy. Will you remember?_

Hours later, when she and Christian had finally succumbed to crowd fatigue and let it be known they were leaving, the fairytale setting finally tiring their enthusiasm, Ana had to sprint to catch up with Christian, as he headed toward the entrance. She'd been delayed by the well wishes of a formidable cluster of new found admirers. Grace and Mia, the Grey men, Ros, and even her wife Gwen, all wanted a moment to hug or touch Ana, and congratulate her on her stellar moments throughout the fete. With her heels clacking rhythmically, she cleared her throat as she approached her hot date. Christian was on his phone, _again_. Without turning or breaking stride, he managed to extend an arm behind him, bidding her to grab hold. Even that motion was sexy to her. She took his outstretched hand in both of hers and squeezed… _Pay attention to me!_

"I'm hanging up, Ana and I are just leaving." Christian had held the doors wide as they exited out into the crisp night. Ana clung to his side, and definitely brushed her cleavage along his arm a bit much, considering the solemnity of the venue. His low murmur about naughty employees indicated he didn't seem to mind. But that alert valet from earlier noticed, too. _Bingo!_ She waited a tick, while he stared, and when he finally looked up, her eyes caught his. Her tiny nod told him she would take that silver key, thank you very much.

Cue the innocence, "May I drive, Christian?" His protests died before they'd ever begun, as she threw her arms around his neck, all the while jiggling her best, and pulling his gorgeous face down to hers. She held his neck tight, as she drawled out an adolescent "thaaank ewe…" but finished off with a very adult moan, nipping at his ear. _Ahh, men and their toys._ Christian's attempt to reciprocate her nip was the perfect reaction, and she took advantage, evading his arms with a half turn around his torso, that finished with a cute ass plop into the driver's seat. _Awesome_! She beamed up at him, while she curled her fingers into the back strap of first one, and then the second of her five inch slingbacks. "Could you hold these please?" He never had a chance. He quickly strode around the car and slid in beside her, "Behave, Ms. Steele."

Now, on the highway headed back to Seattle, the supercar around her responded to her hand slips with a tight, rowdy purr. _Oh yeah!_ She suppressed her dirty grin, and even a sigh, reveling in the car's hum and tickle. "Thank you, Christian. Tonight was amazing, truly."

"You're amazing." He had to clear his throat to get out the next part. "I know it's late Anastasia, but I confess, I don't want tonight to end yet." _If ever_ , he thought. Lazily, he caressed her forearm as she gripped the hand gear. She shivered at his languid stroke. His fingers fondled her watch, in a silly effort to control the small tremors that were zapping his hand, the near constant torture of holding her bare skin to his. He swallowed forcefully and pressed. "Ana, would you please spend the night… with me?" He watched her face intently, looking for any positive rise in her cheeks. "I know that we've discussed our pacing, and…"

"Christian, I don't want tonight to end either." He exhaled the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. _Thank God._ "I feel like I'm living in a fairytale. Being with you is like a fairytale. You, my job. The clothes, the dancing. Your _family_ and your friends. And my very own, very real, dashing Prince Charming." _Don't forget all the kissing, Ana. "_ Ha! Yes… yes… of course!" She curled her lips on a whisper, "I'll stay with you." He had his answer. _Thank fuck for that._

"No pumpkin?"

"No pumpkin." she giggled. As the heat in her neck rose through her cheeks, she tucked her chin a bit and glanced over to Christian.

He rubbed her wrist and smirked. "Good. This is good."

"Ana look out!" Christian's hands flew to the steering wheel and dragged the car right as she slammed through the floor brake with both feet. In an instant, a huge deer careened through the air outside, disappearing into the dark, followed by a jarring boom inside, that crashed her chest against her seatbelt. Airbags deployed. Rip. Whip. Ana felt a harsh punch in the middle of her face, while her head whipped back, sending her mind into a hazy, black fog. She felt Christian's hand hit her lap, and a prickly calm set in around her. "Fuck."

Moments passed.

"Ana, baby, are you alright?" _I am alright._ Almost frozen, she nodded in slow motion, then glanced right, to meet his worried expression with her own. Her chest was heaving. Her head was ringing. "You were amazing." There was a low buzzing noise between them. _It's just his phone._ "Phew," he exhaled audibly, and shook his head. "This could have ended so differently, Ana." He released her seat belt, as he leaned over and kissed her softly, hovering over the corner of her smile. She felt a low spasm, around her sex, almost a quiver. _What's this?_ Her tongue snaked out to chase his retreating mouth, instead settling for a slow lick of her own lips. The buzzing continued. "I'm sure this is Taylor." As her teeth dug into her bottom lip, she tasted her own blood. _Oh, my._ The throbbing between her legs unfurled up her body, following her curves. _Hot._ While her hands moved down of their own accord—in some instinctual attempt to control the deep whirling spasms in her lap—her chest fluttered, and her gown became uncomfortable against her now aching nipples. _Yessss…_

"Taylor." Ana drifted away, her head was still throbbing, but that dull pain was competing with a much stronger spiraling in her core. Christian listened intently, body forward, looking out through the windshield. "We're okay. Just shaken. We're going to be fine." He turned his head toward her, raising his eyebrows, to confirm his diagnosis with her. Her eyes said, 'Oh I'm _fine_ , Christian.'

"Questing age kitchen," she moaned quietly. His brow furrowed. _Did she just moan my name?_ "Hold on T. What is it, Ana?"Ana stared at him with an almost wild, carnal expression. He knew that look. Every red blooded male with a dick knew that look. She reached up to take the phone from his hand.

"Kiss me again, Christian. I…" She was breathless.

His hand slid through his hair. Her fuck me eyes, were quickly turning him on. _What the fuck is going on?_ Christian thought quickly. _I don't want Taylor to see my girl undone._ "T, give us a few minutes. We need to collect ourselves." He slowly placed the phone back in it's cradle, and he rubbed his face up and down. Ana pounced.

Looking back, when she'd had enough emotional distance to even think about that night, she would have admitted that she could never have repeated the series of quick actions that landed her atop Christian, straddling his lap in his still sexy, but wrecked, Audi supercar.

"I said kiss me." His eyes drew down to where she'd unbuckled his seat belt. He heard her deep breath.

Ana moved smoothly. She was more like a small poem of moving body parts, and Christian was powerless to do anything but read each movement. Using the seat below and the steering column for leverage, she launched herself at him, scrambling onto his lap. His arms reached out to grip her ass, as he willingly pulled her down to him. He stared, mouth agape. _Oh my God._

Her agility surprised her, and a huge hit of squeaky joy escaped her throat, even as he held her wrists tightly behind her. "Hi." she smiled at him, and shrugged her shoulders, as if this was, naturally, how she always moved about in crashed vehicles with a hot human perched below her.

* * *

 **Mind-blowing**

"Ana…"

"I want you, Christian." He felt her insistent request bounce down through him, his dick swelling at her seductive tone. She pulled her hands free and began tugging on her dress, lifting the long skirt, her creamy thighs exposed.

He started to laugh, but her eyes sparkled with mischief. "You're serious."

She nodded. "I don't want tonight to end. Neither do you, _re-mem-ber?_ " She laughed at his mild shock. "Wow, Christian, you're so gorgeous!"

"But, Ana…" His mind went blank. His heart beating in his throat, his body felt singes of desire everywhere. He could only stare at her lewd expression, his own smile in conflict. _What's this?_ "Ana, you're bleeding. Your nose is bleeding, baby."

She motioned with her chin, "Ha, ha. Look at your watch, Einstein. Your watch hit me." She wiped the back of her hand across her face, and snorted. Her head shook back and forth. "I don't care." She leaned down over him, moving her lips to his ear and whispered. "Something's happening, Christian… _Baby."_ She mocked his deep voice. _"_ I want you. I want you to make love to me. Here. Now." She sat back on her heels, where they curled around his knees, her fingers squeezing his forearms. She grinned as she rocked her hips. Well, it was sort of a grin, and sort of a crazy joker face that said, 'You're _going_ to make love to me.'

"Ana?" _Is she serious? Here… in the car? What'll I do with her hands?_ Christian's quick mind plotted a formula, pros cons… then, she rubbed herself across his crotch, eliciting a needy groan from him. "Oh, fuck, that feels good." His dick grew harder.

"Hmm? Ahh…" She was laughing, she couldn't hold it in. Grabbing his face, she rubbed her thumbs across his lips and kissed him hard. She felt so good, alive and invigorated. She could feel her own heart beating from her temples to her toes, her core throbbed. She didn't understand her need, she just _needed_ to be closer to him. The affection and desire she had for this man were overwhelming her. She'd crashed his car, he'd called her baby, everything felt so naughty.

She whispered into his mouth. "Feel like being wild, Mr. Grey? Something's happening."

"You said that already, baby." He held her hands tightly to his face. Deep inside, the shadow that always hovered in his chest, a companion since childhood, began to shift. He closed his eyes tight, and silently willed himself to stay here in the moment. _I want this. I've been waiting for this._

"I want you." _kiss_ "I want you to take me now." _kiss_ "Christian." _kiss_ She was vibrating, and each kiss landed with a tiny moan. She whined. "I want to be with you." _kiss_ "Touch me. Touch me everywhere." She beamed as she said it, and slid her hands behind his neck, clenching where his soft hair met his warm body. His skin prickled below, and his arousal grew.

Christian's incredible control was ebbing. His gorgeous beauty had perched herself above him, and it was very clear she planned to remain there, gyrating and seducing, until he gave in. Was this a punishment, or a reward, he asked himself? _She's a reward, asshole. She deserves better than this R8. But…_ "Fuck." He kissed her back.

Instead of telling her she deserved better, his hands reached behind his head, for her wrists and he placed them at the hem of her dress. She understood, and began to lift her gown higher, while his fingers ran small circles around and around the soft tender flesh of her thighs. Her lower body hitched at the contact and his tongue swiped over the roof of her mouth, catching on her teeth. "Mmm." _Is this okay?_

"Are you okay, Ana?" He pulled her head away, only far enough to search her eyes. Is this what shock is? Was she in shock?

She pulled at him. "Yes, yes, I've never felt better. Please," _kiss_ , "just kiss me, kiss me back." She bit his lip. And he felt a drop of his own cum at the top of his cock. His hips eased up to meet her.

"Mmm." _God._ He was going to embarrass himself if she didn't stop grinding that tight body all over him. "Ana, we should stop, sweetheart. Taylor is going to come over any moment." She kept kissing his face, driving him crazy… crazy with desire, crazy with…he was about to explode, and he wasn't even touching her, not really. "Ah, fuck, Ana! Ana, please! Stop, we should stop." His dick was pressing into her core, the tip almost painful. "Jesus."

"No. I don't want to stop. I can't stop. I'm so turned on, I need you. I want you. I need this. I want to _fuck_ my boyfriend." She giggled and twisted her torso away from him, reaching her long slender arm through the opening of the steering wheel to shut down the car's lights. She slipped a bit in the narrow space. "Hold me," she asked him.

Christian held her lower body in place by her thighs, continuing to rub small circles. She glanced back down at their bodies' tightening contact and groaned, rolling her hips into him a little more. The bottom of her dress caught in his long fingers, and as she lifted herself to lean back over, he caught sight of her panties.

"Oh fuck me." He nearly exploded. His body was on overload. _What am I? Fifteen… they're fucking underwear, Grey, get a grip._ Immediately, he pictured that dead deer, Hurricane Katrina, and Russell Wilson's interceptions reel. _You will not come._

"Ana, baby… Are you wearing boy shorts under your delicate Dior gown?" She froze, mid-move, then contracted her legs. _Oh, my panties._

"What? As a matter of fact, I am. They _are_ lace, you know." She had him.

"I can see that." _She's too much_. _I'm hard as granite, ready to fuck her, and she's making me laugh._

"Well, I don't see the problem, Christian." She sing-songed. _Say my name again, baby, just like that._ "They're navy blue, cause I never wear black. Too boring." She reached to the side of her dress and slowly let down the zipper, rocking her hips seductively. She moved rhythmically, as she shimmied the fabric up her torso. Christian held on to her waist to keep himself from thrusting up again… When her dress reached her shoulders, she cried out from behind the chiffon, "Tada! Surprise, a matching bra."

Now he was grinning, or blushing? Who the fuck cared. As he gave into her freeness and energy, his tension receded. "What are you doing to me, Ana?" _Don't stop, please don't stop_.

From underneath her layers, she wiggled on top of him. In a theatrical swoosh, she tried lifting the front of her gown over herself.

"Goodbye Christian Dior, hello Christian Grey!" she whipped the embroidered bodice dramatically up and over, hoping she looked as sexy as she felt, but it snared in her earrings, and suddenly the dress became a kind of veil, trailing down her back.

"Whoops!" she giggled and whined. As she tugged at it, the sequined straps tangled in her long tresses. Christian simultaneously held back a groan and a laugh. She was so fucking sexy and adorable at the same time. _What's gotten into her?_ He reached up and helped her finally release the dark gown from her pale pink body. The heavy beading made a thud against the glove box, as it cascaded to the floor. The sound only aroused him further. His dick twitched, he needed relief. Staring at his nearly naked girlfriend, flushed with want, begging him to take her, he growled. Ana froze… smirked, then growled right back, leaning into his mouth, kissing, licking. "Do you want to have s-e-x?" He felt the vibration of her lips in his chest. _Yes, Ana, let me take you. No! We're in this fucking car!_ He kissed her back, and the feeling of her small tongue on his was almost too much.

A sound outside the car distracted her, and she lifted her face toward the window. "There goes Taylor." She looked at Christian, and bit her lip. After a beat, she arched a brow. "Do you think he's on to us? Do you think he knows what we're doing?" She laughed.

"Quiet. You told me to kiss you, Ms. Steele."

"Wait. He is coming back, right?"

"Quiet." He kissed her passionately. Kissing was distracting her from what might happen next. Even in the midst of this spectacular moment, Christian felt the swirls of sadness. _It can't happen this way_. _I'm going to reject her touch._ His body thrusted on its own, fighting back against the dark.

"Oh, Christian." She lifted her head and smiled, her blue eyes bounced back and forth on his.

 _What should I be doing?_ He was mesmerized, unable to move or think even. He watched her eyes leave his and skate down to the spot where their bodies met. He felt her, didn't see her, tug on the tail of his belt… if there was a soft tinging sound of metal, he didn't hear it. He only felt heat from her as she tentatively, gently cupped his balls, so tight and desperate.

"Ana," he finally sighed. Christian couldn't think of anything to compare this moment to. This was really happening. His sweet, chaste girlfriend was biting her lower lip, writhing on his lap, slowly pulling his belt free, seducing him. He was ready to explode and he hadn't even touched her, yet. _Maybe I'm dreaming. I don't ever what to wake up. Nooo. I've never had a dream like this. This is so fucking hot and sexy._ "God, you're so sexy." _She's real. Mine._ "You're a goddamn siren, Ana, and I'm fucking powerless here. I don't really want to take you in my car. Please, tell me what to do."

She felt drunk, and at the same time, suspended in her own dream. She tossed his belt around her shoulders, like a scarf. Her hands moved, cupping her breasts, and she pressed them together. Her thumbs slowly rubbed the top of her curves down to her pert nipples, a light squeeze forcing the taut pink buds to just peak over the top of the blue lace. "I could die right now Ana, you're a sight."

"Hmm. Do you want me, Christian? Do you want me to take _you_?" she rolled her whole body once more. Then the music cut out, and it was very quiet, except for Ana's fevered panting. She had quit moving, and just stared, begging him to reciprocate her lust. Christian's lips pressed together, and she heard his uncomfortable swallow.

He was simply falling apart. _I want this._ The dilemma was his fear might spoil the moment at any time. _She's going to touch me._ He wanted her touch… craved it. But that craving was followed by an empty spasm of pain that dug into his chest. She could not touch him. He simply couldn't allow her to see him crash. _I don't want to freeze up on her._

Take a second, what do you want? Christian pressed his hands down, to make her wait. Sure, when the car'd first been delivered, he'd pictured fucking a woman bent over the hood, his hands spreading her, as he plunged in and out. He huffed, disliking even the thought of another. _Ha, I never imagined I'd be underneath this perfect vision in the passenger seat of my own car._ God, he wanted this. _No. What has gotten into her?_

"Ana. Baby… What's gotten into you? Let's call Taylor, and make sure you're alright, hmm? We have time for this later, baby." He made to lean forward, and pick up her dress.

"No Christian, stop talking…" She begged. "Please stop talking, and _fucking_ kiss me again." She glowered at him, and to force his mouth onto hers, she pulled his shirt collar up. The tips of her thumbs glided across his neck, a blaze of heat in his abdomen threatened to move up. Instead, he saw red, and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh God. Ana. There's blood on your shoulder." He reached to touch for her, only to find his hand met mid-air by her own, as she swatted his away.

"Forget that Christian. I'm fine." Her panting was getting embarrassing. What was going on? She was beyond turned on, was it Christian? Is this what he did to her? She still couldn't really catch her breath. _Breath Ana._ This all felt so right to her, screw how crazy it was. She could sense his reluctance to really let go, and she loved him for it. _Love?_

"It doesn't hurt. Nothing hurts. I feel so good with you, right now. I _want_ your hands on me." She brought his hands up to her breasts, electricity sparking between their fingers. She exhaled on a forward thrust, really feeling his huge hard cock pressing back against her. He muttered _perfect_ so low she didn't know if she was supposed to hear it. His fingers were tentative against her skin, almost shaking. She opened her eyes, to seek out his own, and summoned every bit of sultry she knew. She stared him down while she deliberately sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and pressed, until she was sure it bruised. With a boldness she'd found only minutes ago, she guided his hand across her stomach, past her belly button and down until he cupped her mound. He moaned in surrender. Submission, acquiescence.

"Sweet Jesus, Ana, you're so fucking wet. You're soaking." He pulsed his fingers, massaging her. His other hand moved, to brush a nipple. Her hands moved back down to cradle his cock, squeezing tightly.

"Ahh…" She closed her eyes, and rested her forehead against his. His hands felt so good, rubbing her, exploring her lips through the lace. Her head twisted on his and their cheeks brushed. She bit down on his earlobe, finishing with a lick, then she leaned back and smirked.

"Rip my panties off." This was fun. She tried to stop her giggle, but she was flying. He hesitated, again. Who is this vixen? His lips crashed into hers, forcing them open. He wanted to swallow her whole. "Mmmm, no, Christian. Rip off my panties. Now!" She grinned on his dick, her words rushed. With a harsh pinch to her nipple, he brought his other hand down. Immediately, he placed both thumbs together where her hot lips met, and pushed up through her wet center until he felt the fabric begin to give out, her warm arousal coating his fingers, all the while he kissed the shit out of her face. Groaning through her face, he gripped the lace and yanked in opposite directions. She was almost snickering into his throat, like they were on a playground, or in a school bus. This felt very much like a younger, forbidden moment in his life.

The tearing sound startled her, "Ahh, God." He lightly ran his thumbs up and down her wet lips, and pinched her clit. She squeezed tighter with her legs astride his, and found a rocking rhythm, back and forth, riding his long fingers, pressed into thick erection. Her moans and pants were drowned out inside his mouth, as they kissed and tongued. She'd been holding his hands in hers as they worked their magic, but she wanted more, needed to feel more. She palmed his right hand where it peeked out between her thighs, feeling the backs of his wet fingers as they worked her up. He pushed two fingers in deeper, past his knuckles, and spread her folds. "God that feels good." With her other hand, she laced her fingers in his left and pulled his hand above him, where she held it, against the head rest.

Her tiny moans were like nothing he'd ever heard, and his skin rippled in response. She was beautiful like this, he could feel her noisy breathes all over his face and neck. Her pale curves, the dark lingerie, the torn lace hanging around her waist, he almost refused to believe. She was exquisite, his hot as hell sex kitten. As his hand explored tight box, he just took all of her in, and resisted the urge to stop, get his bearings—his fear this voluptuous horny woman would dissolve into thin air. He used his own legs as leverage, to give his dick some relief, bouncing her up and down as she twisted above him. She was exquisite, the perfect sex kitten. Incredible. And she was practically gyrating on top of him, his hand mostly buried inside her. He wanted to bring her to climax, while he finger fucked her this way, inches away, trapped above him in the confined space. At the same time, he wanted to slow it down, savor the sight of her and her sounds. She was extraordinary. Sex and lov… and lo… lust. Sex and lust. "Ana, you're so tight, you're squeezing my fingers, you horny girl. Do you feel that?" He added a third finger, spreading her as much as he could. Her tight body contracted around him and lifted up before crashing back down on his wrist. "Oooh, Ana."

"I think I'm going to orgasm, Christian."

"Yea, baby. God, you're so fucking beautiful." He twisted his fingers insider her, and pressed him thumb into her clit.

"Oh god." She was squirming and moaning, almost weeping her pleasure.

"Look at you. Your pretty flushed face is breaking my heart. That's it. You're a goddess, baby, a hot sexy, writhing goddess. Now come for me, Ana. Let it go." His buried middle finger moved forward, the pad grazing the front of her walls, pressing down at that sensual rough patch. _Yes_ , he thought, _right there. Keep her right there._ "Ah, Ana, how's that feel, baby?" His own climax was approaching quickly. Slow it down.

"Christian…" She was almost whimpering, and there was no way in hell he was going to stop, she was so turned on, he was there with her. _Do not come Grey._ Her next throaty moan forced her forward, practically leaning into him. _She's going to touch me._

"Put your hands on my head, baby." He spit out. _You're a prick._ "For more leverage. You'll see. Then you can come for me, sweet girl." For a second she was distracted, but the amazing buzzes in her core were drowning her in tingles. She released his hand, and did as he asked, resting her hands atop his head. He brought his now freed hand down and spread her swollen puffy lips up then, so he could catch a sight of her pretty pink center as she began to come undone. He pinched her hard nub and at the same time his buried fingers brushed fast, back and forth, deeply into the front of her inner wall.

"Oh God, I can feel that. What are you doing? Oh… that's amazing. Don't stop."

 _Never._ "I can feel you, you're so tight, baby, your grip on me. I've got you, gorgeous girl. Come for me. Come on me."

"Christian…" Her head rolled back and that alabaster neck contracted, her pale pink flush turning crimson.

 _She's stunning._ "That's it. Let it go. Come for me now, Ana."

"I'm coming." And it started. "Ahh, mmmm." She bucked about, out of control. This is what real writhing felt like. "Oh my GOD!" Her body, her face, her ass and legs, everything paralyzed, trying to hold in… _what?_ "Uhhhh," she was shaking now. The electricity was everywhere through her, tingling, she felt the sheen of perspiration that covered her, suddenly cool, her release sliding down over his still-pulsing fingers. Her hands were above him, holding his head. While her whole body shattered and clenched with sensation, she gripped his hair and pulled, maybe too hard. It was a reaction, really. His rejection of her touch hurt, and she wanted him to feel the hurt too, even if she didn't know it at the time. A gasped moan escaped his throat as she let her elbows come to rest on his shoulders, cocooning his head in her arms. She needed more connection, so she put her forehead back against his as she rode out the mind-blowing orgasm and they shared huffed breaths. She exhaled loudly and slowly, "Oh Christian." Cue the giggles. "I _loved_ that! Thank you" _kiss_ "Thank you so much."

His hands rubbed her cramped thighs, easing the numbness. They skated over the torn remnants of her panties, and slid up her sides, past her lace-covered nipples, that ached for more. He stopped at her shoulders, rubbing and caressing them. Really though, he was holding her in place. Did she know? Could she sense it?

"Ana." He kissed her deeply, trying to communicate his lifetime spent at a distance, in this one moment. His searing kiss said, _'I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry Ana, that I can't hold you against me.'_

 _Oh, Christian._ She felt his longing. _Why the sorrow?_ But she also sensed his gratitude, as he lathed her tongue passionately, satisfied that they were finally here, together, sharing this intimacy. She could forgive the space between them. It was after all, only a few inches.

When she stopped to catch her breath, she realized she was still rocking across his lap, his erection poking up between them. She moved her hands to grip the headrest behind him. And rubbed her nose across the tip of his. "Why Mr. Grey, I'm overcome." Her chest was still heaving, the zings and thrills still emanating from her core. She teethed his chin, a little nip. "And that was just your fingers." The giggles were back, and they went on, as she began a new seduction. Why not? She felt his hunger for her. She wanted more, she wanted to satisfy _him_. She longed to taste him, taste his cock in her mouth, but she'd quickly realized there was no room for her decidedly small body, on the floor with his long legs. _Sex it is! God, how'd I get so lucky, he's beautiful and he's mine._ "Did you hear me, Christian? I'm this worked up from your fingers, do have any other appendages for me?" She spread her thighs as wide as she could and twisted into his cock.

 _Ah, Ana._ He laughed deeply at that, a real happy laugh. "You are so responsive. I dare say, I've never…" He caught himself, and gazed at his horny girlfriend, her smoldering face mere inches from his, but she could have been halfway to somewhere else. His breathing slowed. Even though he wanted nothing more than to sink his cock deep inside her tight body, and watch her ride him, building their pleasure together, hell even to just repeat the last few minutes, he was a prisoner. His body's poisonous reflex to touch—that had left his heart to rot for ages—was fighting his desire and the most base erotic need he had for her. "Mmmm. Ana, that's enough. Come on. Let's try to calm down." He reached behind and pulled her hands down in his.

"You've never what?"

* * *

*Forgive my commas, I'm way old school, natch, and never edit for grammar, only content. Seriously… begging for ellipse mercy too…


	2. Chapter 2

**Mind-blowing Part 2**

"You've never what?" _Idiot, of course she heard that. Like hell you're going to tell her you've never seen a woman climax like that before. She doesn't want that shit in her heard. Not now!_ She was so pretty, the full moon behind them, lighting up her soft smiling face. _Say something._

"I've never…" _kiss_ "I've never…" _kiss_ Hell, he didn't want to lie to her. Especially she'd just come undone for him so spectacularly. He forced her mouth open with his and began to suck on her tongue. He tried to hold in his moan but…

"Christian, you've never what?"

"Well, for one, I've never had my dick referred to as an appendage." He thrust up, to let her know how he felt about that. "That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble." He was pleased with her reaction, but then she crinkled her forehead, _really_?

"Come on, you've never what, Christian?" _Oh shut up, Ana. Like you're gonna tell him all your nevers._ This might be a bad idea… _Just stick to kissing, you're talking is trouble._

He kissed her hard and held her hands in his. "Ana… I've never had this effect on a woman before." That sounded much better. And she's moaning again. That must be good. He sucked on the bow of her lip, and dragged his tongue along her teeth.

"Mmm, _really_? I find that hard to believe. You're…" God if he kept kissing her like that, she'd forget her own name. "Christian, you're just… well, you're YOU. How can you say…"

"I've never…" _kiss_ "I've never felt like this before, Ana, if I'm being honest." And as he said it, he realized that _that_ was true as well. All these new feelings, were too much. She twisted their hands together, playing with their fingers, while she slowed kept rocking, still panting, trying to catch her breath. So cute, she was nervous, or maybe even a little self-conscious. It was puzzling. She'd begged him for sex. Fuck, she demanded it. What a contradiction. He couldn't wait to get her home, into his bed. _Another never, gone to Ms. Ana Steele._ "Come on, let's call Taylor. Can you reach your dress?" She sighed.

"And I've never felt like this before, either, Christian." She stared at her hands. "I want more. Now. Do we have to go? When we were making out upstairs at the party… I, I just… I don't know. I felt so out of control." She giggled. "Thank you for pulling back, I was going to embarrass myself with my freaky loud moans…"

"Don't apologize. I should be sorry for forcing myself on you like that." She was just so… what? Fuckable? She might not like to hear it like that… "I lose all control around you as well, it seems."

"God, no. You were great." Her cheeks blushed. "I thought we might get caught is all, and I was so loud. And now. Wrecking the car, and then the airbag." She glanced over to her seat. "I'm so excited, you're kissing me, I…Please, Christian. I wondered, if we could finish what we started. I want you. Now. Don't you think it feels right?" She rocked side to side. "I'm not really even wearing panties anymore." She looked down and wiggled. "You have me at a disadvantage, Mr. Grey. Whereas you are indeed, still quite dressed."

He frowned. God, he'd planned to discuss all his issues with her beforehand, but she's so cute and needy. Almost risque. Her luscious hips and sex were on display above him, as was most of the rest of her barely clad self. Of course he wanted to fuck her. She took his hesitancy as a no.

Ana didn't like his rejection. She was so horny, and he'd gotten her all worked up. What to do? She twisted her hips in a figure eight. He liked that. If she tried to put her dress back on, he was definitely going to call Taylor. And if she didn't grab her dress… Well… _Screw it! I know he wants me, he's just too much of a gentleman._

"You're too much of a gentleman, you know that? I want you and you're denying me." She seductively pulled her bra cups down. She rolled her nipples between her fingers, palming her breasts, her back arched. Her eyes closed, to imagine he was the one touching her. She reached between her legs with one hand and touched herself. "Ahhh, Christian. This should be you."

"Baby, what are you doing? You look good enough to eat. So tempting. Ana…" Maybe, he was actually going to come in his tuxedo. He'd never done that either, even as a teenager. _Fucking goddess._

Her fingers continued to stroke and massage her lips, making the tiniest wet noise that left him speechless.

"Apparently, not tempting enough." She pouted. Then pulled her hand slowly up, running it past her belly button, up her waist, across her jiggling breast, until she found her own mouth. She curled her body back in a sensual bend, moaning around her hand. _Nothing?_ When that move didn't seem to get a response, _from her boyfriend,_ she tilted her head back down, and his gorgeous eyes came back into focus.

A half smile was suspended on his face. He smirked while he shook his head. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

Still sucking through a smile, she slowly moved her head side to side. In slow motion, staring into his eyes.

"Mhmm… Give me that naughty finger." He reached out and took it, bringing it to his lips, where he bit down, hard, before sucking.

"I want your mouth on me." She grabbed his face and kissed him like mad. It was a slow possessive kiss, languid and wanton. Their noses bumped. There was a calming intimacy to the sounds of their intermingled moans and breaths. She felt his surrender. _Lord, if I'm dreaming please never wake me up._ As she shifted back to take him in, he pulled her hands down in his, to rest in his lap. She looked at him sideways.

"Christian," she whispered. "You said no pumpkin," whining. She literally batted her eyelashes, and rested her chin on her bare shoulder. She curled her feet more and forced her lower body down on him as hard as she could.

 _She's trying to kill me._ He shook his head. Where was this possibly going? _It's not like I could tie her up._ He laughed at the thought.

"Ana…" he couldn't hide his frustration. Phhhf, he blew out. He couldn't deny how turned on he was, but where could this lead? He couldn't exactly flip her over inside the car. The soft top, he fucking needed the goddamn soft top. But his increasingly painful erection was team Ana, all the way. And Ana was winning. She made him so happy tonight. And now they were in his wrecked car, and he couldn't give a fuck. They may as well have been on a romantic island. _Romantic?_ Her face was flush with carnal anticipation. _Christ, she's enchanting. I could make her come again, that was amazing._ Christian snapped. It was like lighting a match in his stomach. "I did say no pumpkin." She leaned into to attack him, trying to free her hands.

"Ana, wait."

"I just want to touch you Christian, like you touched me. Lift your hips, let me undo your pants."

If he'd paused even a moment before his hips lifted themselves, upon reflection, he probably would have stopped her. But he did trust her, to listen and be patient. It was his own dangerous reactions to touch that he didn't trust. He wanted this beautiful woman in the worst way. Why should he deny her now? "For you, Ana, I'll do anything."

"This is like Christmas." She giggled, then stopped. "Well, maybe porno Christmas." She laughed and her tits bounced. Then she got serious, biting her lip as she focused on his crotch. _Would it be weird if I took her picture right now? You're an ass._

He just stared, helpless to stop her - which he didn't really want to anyway - helpless to stem his toxic touch anxiety, that tensed his muscles and sometimes forced him into a violent retreat. If he hurt her, he'd die. He couldn't live with himself. These thoughts passed through his mind, but didn't seem to matter. For even the small weight of her tiny ass pressed against his knees, as she swayed back to release his massive erection, had him questioning his self-control. His body and heart wanted her in the worst way, to share this intimacy. His panicked mind, though, was tuning her out. Time stalled. He watched her hands work in slow motion, as a dull pain rippled from his temples to his chest. He blinked twice in an effort to clear the shadows from his vision. _Could he turn off his body to please her?_ While Ana was brewing with excitement, he was fighting a battle between his restraint around her, and the pain he'd feared his whole life. _Self-restraint and Ana?_ He smirked to himself while he watched her through shuttered eyes. This is where he'd wanted to end up with her. The circumstances, the variables, he might ruin everything before they'd really begun. _Ironic._

Again, Ana's fast fingers surprised her, and just like that, Christian's huge shaft bobbed up and flicked over her knuckles. Her belly convulsed at the feeling and sight. _That's his dick? It's huge!_ Christian moaned loudly, and bucked up into her hands. They both sighed with pleasure. She feathered him with light caresses and scooched her body closer.

"Christian, you're huge!" she sang.

He ignored her, and just stared. Her voice grew distant.

"Don't touch my chest." He blurted out. She grimaced.

Ana's mind flashed back to their slightly awkward dance earlier at the ball. The singer had droned on and on. By the time her ballad ended, Christian's gorilla grip on Ana's hands had left her fingers numb. She shook her head. "Christian please. First you're worried about Taylor, and now I can't touch you? Don't you want me?" She stopped massaging his dick, but didn't stop her own pulsing rhythms. Or the tiny moans she probably was unaware she was making.

"Of course I fucking want you." He was embarrassed and looked at her hands on him. "Can't you see? Christ Ana, you're so fucking special to me. _Fuck!_ Tonight is so special to me. You coming undone by my hand, letting me watch you. You're so fucking sexy, and tonight… I've never met anyone like you. Fuck! I want to take you right now. I want nothing more that to fuck you all night, hear you moan my name as I come inside you. You must fucking know that's what I want, but we're in my fucking car! You really want _this_? Our first time together? Fuck!" _But maybe I just can't, Ana. I really… can't do it like this… Shit!_ His throat was tightening.

"That's a lot of fucks, Christian." She taunted him.

His mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Tssseh." How is this happening? How had his sweet, timid girlfriend, who hid her eyes whenever he mentioned sex, swerved off the road, clipping a deer and ended up on top of him, begging him to fuck her? He moved his hands to his face, to rub his mind clear. What a fucking big mistake. He'd inadvertently marked his face with her scent. His palms lingered while he inhaled. Caramel and cookies, tart cherries and sandy champagne. _Heaven… Mine…_ "Anastasia," he fucking growled and his eyes pierced through her. In an instant, the air between them shifted. _I will have her, I will fuck her into next week, if that's what she wants. Look at her._ She wasn't even teasing him, her libido was on full display, beauty and lust. _God help me._ He could cry she was so delectable. Her hands? _For every problem, there's a solution._ His fear was intense though. "Ana, I can't. I can't baby. I want you to touch me. I do. It's just…" _Figure it out._

She giggled, "Then I'm going to." She leaned down again and Christian grabbed her hands forcefully. It was an awkward move as he shoved his fingers into hers, his watch grazed her fingertips, sheering off at least one nail for sure.

"Ahhhh," she cried at the sharp pain. _Where did that come from?_ It felt good.

"Why not?" She shook her head in defiance. _Do not frown, Ana._ She tried to twist her hands free, to at least feel him again, but his grip tightened.

"Please, don't touch me." _Oh, come on._ She leaned in and kissed him as hard as she could, trying to distract him. "Ana, I love your…"

 _I want him._ Ana leaned back. She smiled innocently, "Don't touch you with what Christian?" She got her answer immediately. Her body slowing as her eyes found his…gazing at her hands, as he held them above his chest. _Shit, he's serious._ She pulled them back quickly and rested them on her own thighs, still grinding down on him. He laid his hands atop hers, tapping gently. His soft eyes, shining into hers, expressed his gratitude that she'd acquiesced. _Thank you Ana._ He knew things could turn heavy any minute. Who wants to love a man who can't be held? _Love?_

Ana was beside herself. How could he not want her touch right now? She _**craved**_ his. She squeezed tighter with her legs, and lifted her hands, she gave his forearms a quick caress.

"I want to touch you… very much, Christian. But I understand. I get it." She took a hand, interlocking her fingers with his, and moved them back between her legs. "Here, touch me again. Show me what your magic fingers were up to." She was grinding down on his stiff erection while he thrust up into her, their foreheads pressed together. The windows quickly fogged with the heat of their mingled breathes. His head hurt, his chest ached, and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to distract from the uneasy anger rising inside. She was so close, close to his chest, close to coming. _Focus on your dick, look at her pretty hand working you up._

Her other hand stroked him slowly from base to tip, and she used her middle finger to rub his pre cum back and forth. She was close. Her body pressed down, clenching, high on the sparked energy inside her. "Ahhhhh," her words were stuck and the sound from her throat felt like it went on and on. She was riding their interlocked fingers, and she could feel her juices running between them. Her body was so wet and hot and she felt on fire. _Can he hear me panting? God, I want him._ She hovered over him, sucking his lower lip, as she began to spiral out into another full body eruption. "Oh, God, yes." She was so loud she couldn't even hear if he was responding.

His girl was so enticing, and his soul ached for this intimacy, but it was too much. Sometimes the defenses we build as children, are fortified by years and years of distance and fear. Even the most tantalizing and innocent of affections can seem a trespass. He felt trapped. A deep chasm opened in his gut. He twisted his mouth away from hers and pressed his head back into the seat, trying to create any distance he could. "Ana, your chest, your b...soft body, please...I want this...I so fucking want this with you...right now...but," she ran her nose along his. He winced, "but you're touching me." Stay calm.

Like opposing magnets, her energy shifted away. Christian physically felt the space grow between them, even though she was hovering the same... even though she was only inches away.

The burning in his chest was new, or an old sensation from long ago. It twisted up to his mouth and his teeth ached. Instead of the relief and safety that typically followed when someone retreated from him, he felt bereft, conflicted. He knew this feeling. He was a young person again, reaching for affection and love, but recoiling at its approach. The emotion floored him. "Ana..."

Suddenly, she lifted herself, panting and she bit her lip. Her eyes darted around inside the car. She's come to her senses, she feels rejected, repulsed. _I'm so sorry, baby._ She released his hand between her legs, but tapped it to continue as she rose up. Ana clenched tightly and he felt a new surge of moisture seep onto his hand, soaking his fingers. She leaned to the side, her hair brushing his face, while her stretched torso meant her grip on his thighs only increased. She strained to grab something and the hot huff she blew out went straight from his ear to his dick. Christian needed her, his body was in pain for the hot woman stretched out above him.

"Maybe… hmm. Let's try this."

She reached to the small space behind her seat and grabbed his tuxedo jacket. She folded it like a sex crazed woman would fold anything and laid it flat on his chest. "Is this okay? Can I lie against you now?" Christian didn't respond. "I just want to be close to you, to do this, with you. But I want to kiss you too. I could try to lean back and hold my feet, but… look, there's not room." She twisted left then right, to demonstrate. Her dripping pussy coating his dick in that intoxicating juice. All his senses buzzed. "Please Christian." He just stared at her, head cocked, like she was some fucking exotic thing at the zoo.

She couldn't be real. Was she fixing him, in the middle of this mind-blowing moment? Maybe I _can_ do this. Maybe I can block out her touch… just focus on her body, her face and mouth, her fucking sexy noises. He took the jacket from his chest, and placed it aside. _I'll do this. I'll let her touch me. Fucking cigarettes._

"But," her eyes followed the jacket and she frowned.

"Yes, Ana, yes, my sweet girl. Give me a minute." He kissed her for what seemed like forever. "This is new for me." She stroked him, and cupped him. He closed his eyes, to still his mind and force the darkness back down—to focus on the unreal creature who'd revived his rotting heart—willing himself to disconnect, just a bit now… just enough to satisfy her… to ease her ache, and let this alluring girl in for just a brief shared moment of intimacy. Committed to his new plan, he exhaled slowly, on a shudder. Concentrate on Ana, your hot sexy as fuck girlfriend, anything peaceful, and _not_ her hands near your chest. This is for her. His eyes pricked. Tears? _Relax, it's for Ana. You're in lo…_ Before he opened his eyes again, his mind and body compliant, he felt a tug at his neck. His eyes flew open as realization hit him. _She's unfastening my tie._

"Can you use this on me?" Her eyes blazed with her discovery. Christian snapped. It was like lighting a match in his stomach.

His blood ignited, while his skin chilled in an instant. He looked into her, staring beyond the mesmerizing blue pools that gazed back with wanton anticipation… and he knew. _I love her. God, do I fucking love her._ He took a deep breath, and hooked his hands around her luscious hips, easing her to slow. This is happening. He lightly encouraged her to rise, and lined his cock up with her entrance. Gently, he pulled her down until she had completely sheathed him inside her tight lithe body. "Ana."

"Ahhh, Christian." She winced at the fullness, then hummed deeply, her head lulled back.

He was captivated. "Fuck!" He practically came. She was mouthwatering. Warm and tight. This is where he wanted to be. She rocked forward, and muttered something like ahh, yes. He vibrated, his whole body and soul convulsing from the inside out. "Oh Ana…" In an instant, he lost his breath.

" _Christian…_ " She revealed a new, slaked smile he'd not seen before. _Does she feel it too?_ Her smile blurred in front of him, as the sting in his eyes grew heavy. _This moment._ He was paralyzed.

"Ana," he coughed out. He could barely cope with the shocks coursing through him. "Ana, let me make love to you. Let me love you." It was her turn to gasp. Her heavy pants and heaving chest the only sound between them. Overcome, she attempted a nod. Nope, can't do it. She tilted her head back, her rocking core the only indication she'd heard him. It was a hitched rocking, desperate and needy. She was gorgeous. All of her. He kissed her throat when she came down.

She continued pulling on his tie, hand over hand, loosening it. With his mouth at her neck, her voice vibrated his lips, "Tie my hands together. I promise, I won't touch you. Mmm, I understand boundaries. Yesss." She slowly tilted her hips. "You can trust me, Christian." The small tail of his tie whipped under his chin, and he sighed. _I love you Ana Steele._ His hips trust up again. Her eyes closed for a moment. "Mmm. But if you need this," she held up his tie, "Then I need it too. I want us… I want you to feel the same things I'm feeling. I'm having an out of body experience, Mr. Grey. You feel so good." She brought him right back to their connection below. He felt _her_. Her heat, her wet excitement, she contracted and pulsed around him.

"I do Ana, Jesus do I." He felt all of it. From his toes to his ears. She owned him now, as much as one person can own another. This was the best moment of his life, and she gave it to him. His body took over, mouth, hands, hips, he was taking her from below, and he couldn't get enough. Her breasts rubbed against him as he wrapped the tie around her hands. Even that made her moan. _She's too much._

As he secured her wrists, her mouth moved down, kissing and nibbling his hands, she couldn't stop moving, shifting and thrusting. She was completely full with him, her responsive movements almost compulsive.

He let out a smiling sigh, as he arched his ass off the seat. "You fucked up my plans Ana," he chuffed between groans, "I wanted our first time to be special. I've been planning it, on the Grace." He huffed out between grunts. Then pulled the tie tight.

 _He talks a lot._

"Really?" Her shy smile was back. Glowing below her lusty eyes… She was fucking beaming at his confession as he bounced her up and down. "You've planned something?" she paused. Inside the darkened car, the moonlight cast an ethereal glow, turning the edges of Ana's hair a honey color, framing her face. An angel, his angel. Christian had to turn away to release the catch in his throat, and let his tears drip from his eyes. She can't be real. She leaned in to kiss him again, and her hip roll brought his attention right back to his buried cock. Heaven.

"God, Ana, you're so tight around me." He reached up to pinch her pert pink nipples. So succulent. "Yeah, next weekend. Remember baby, we were waiting, for our first time."

"Ahh, Christian, that feels so good. Wait… what? We're waiting?" She looked down where their bodies connected. "Oops." Haha, she had been insisting they wait, oh well.

"God baby, you're so fucking wet, and I'm so turned on, I'm sorry, I don't think I can stop myself now, even if I wanted to. Which I don't, my sex kitten. We have to finish what we've started." She nodded and pulsed her body around him as he thrust up again. She hid her wince, twisting her head and biting her lip. She wanted this. He was just so huge.

"Oh, we do, do we, Mr. Grey?" Her face literally hurt, she was so happy and full. "Mmm. It's okay, Christian, I want this. You feel so so good." They both moaned and their writhing bodies took over, the energy and electricity between them escalated. They were fucking now, his long fingers curled around her waist, pushing her down, while his hips drove his ever growing cock into her sweet pussy. She held her restrained hands to her chest, and arched her neck back. "Don't stop, don't stop, fuck me harder." _Did you really just say that?_ "I mean…"

"You asked for it, baby." He reached around grabbing her ass to pull her even closer. "Ahh, Fuck, Ana… How the fuck did we end up here? Ana, you're… God… Ana" he planted wet kisses up and down her throat. He paused to catch his breath. "I've never done this before." He blurted… Her face fell. _What? No way he's a virgin._ Ana thought. Hmm, should she tell him? "I've never had sex in a car." _Oh, he's a car virgin. Nope, I'm keeping my v-card to myself. This is hot!_ It didn't hurt _that_ much.

"Neither have I." She wiggled a bit, and his ass flew up, trusting again, the wide head of his cock piercing through her middle. She shifted off balance, catching herself with her elbow on the window, and cringed. "Oh, God! Wow, eeee, Christian, you're so big."

Christian stopped moving. Something's different. She felt very tight, he sensed he couldn't feel comfortable to her right now. "Ana, when was the last time you had sex?" They were both out of breath.

 _Shit. Shit. Stupid hymen, give me up._ She ground into him shamelessly. _Think._ "You talk too much… you know that?" She wiggled and huffed.

 _Fuck me, she's a virgin._ His eyes fixed on hers, lifting his brows and he exhaled.

He looked so gorgeous when he was frustrated. _He's trying to out wait me, now?_ _Well, crap!_ "Do we have to discuss this now? Our sex lives? I'm fine. You're doing a great job, Mr. Grey. I'm so turned on." She tugged her hard nipples as she shimmied her ass. "See?"

He cupped her blushing face in his hands. "Oh, Ana… my sweet girl. Are you a virgin, baby?" Small thrust up. Kiss. "Were you a virgin?" Thrust, hip roll.

She moaned in response to his gyrations, then bit her lip, giggling on a hiccup, before finally settling into a deer trapped in the headlights look.

"You're silence is telling, Anastasia. Hmm? Tell me." _Holy fuck! Her first time._ "You're not answering." His own breathing was all over the place. "Is that a non-denial denial, Ms. Steele?" He waited. "I'm not moving my big cock inside you again, until you answer my question. You're a virgin aren't you? This is your first time." As the words left his mouth, with the last of any oxygen, he had to gulp for air. The enormity of her surprising seduction was growing with each passing second. He caressed her face, and pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth. "Have I hurt y…"

"Alright! Yes, this is my first time. My first everything." Ana covered her face with her secured hands. "God, this is embarrassing. It only hurt a little, I'm fine now. Better than fine." He pulled her hands away.

"No, gorgeous girl, no. You're amazing." kiss "This moment is amazing. Please, don't be embarrassed. I'll take it easy. I won't hurt you." He squeezed her hands. "God, you're perfect."

"And you're really, really huge." _Can I say that?_ "Well, to me anyway. Now, please move, I want to come again."

"I'm speechless, Ana. You're so full of surprises tonight. Baby. I can tell you're close. Let go for me. You're on top, so ride me." He thrust up slowly, and moved one hand down to play with her clit, a small pinch and twist.

"Mmm, oh God, oh God, what are you doing? Christian." Her hips bucked, he brought his mouth to her erect nipple and pressed his flat tongue against it. His saliva coated her breast. Slowly he bit down on the pink bud with his teeth, and she practically shot off his lap in pleasure. Her moans grew as she fucked him, jerking and contracting around him.

She began to tremble. "I want to, I want to, I want to…" She was almost crying, whimpering, she was so turned on, worked up, straddling the hottest man on the planet, she slid up and down him, she'd never felt so high, but she needed a release. "I want to… it'll be… God, you're so hot." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Come on Ana, I've got you." He slowed his fucking now, holding off his own orgasm.

"I want to come, I don't want to come. Christian, I can't… Please, help me. I can't do it, control it." She was really shaking and twisting her core around him, she leaned forward to kiss him, but he held her shoulder tightly with his free hand. "I need you to help me." She burbled out. "I don't know what I'm doing, I feel so out of control. I want to touch you." She sobbed. "It's too much Christian, you're too much. Please. Help me. Oh God."

"Oh, fuck, Ana." Had anyone ever needed him so much? Was this, what they were doing, even considered sex? It was so beyond… anything… His whole crotch was soaking, and she hadn't come yet? "Just fuck. Ana. Anastasia, stop moving." She felt too fucking good to be true.

"What?" She panted, breathless. _Breathless is right. She's breathtaking and this is…_

"Stop moving and be quiet." He took his thumb off her clit and put both hands on her thighs, pushing them apart until they were spread as wide as the R8 would allow. He nearly choked on the visual in front of him. His shiny cock had split her glistening pussy. _Do not come yet._ He bit his tongue, and swallowed. "I'll take care of you, Ana. I can feel how tight you are. How ready. You're walls are pulsing around me." She moaned at that. "Yeah. Now, listen to me very carefully, baby. I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can, so I can watch you come all over my cock. I promise, I won't hurt you. Then, you and I will come together." He paused to take her in. She looked at him intently, listening carefully. "Put your hands behind me, and let your elbows rest on my shoulders." She nodded and he kissed her. "That a girl. And, baby, I want those sweet candy nipples right in my face. Do you understand?" Her shallow breaths feathered his face as she got a bit closer. "Can you do that for me, baby?" She followed his commands perfectly. Later, he'd wonder how he managed to even string two words together, he'd never been so turned on, or desperate. "Just don't move. I'm going to get us there." He kissed her deeply, a passionate entreaty to trust him with her body.

That sexy body betrayed her and she began to pulse her hips the slightest bit. He bit her lip, hard. "Ana, if you move, I'm going to come all too quickly, and this will be over before either of us want. If that happens, I will be very upset that you didn't get to come with me." He was enjoying her fidgeting and her compliance. He pressed the pads of his fingers into her thighs so tightly, he thought she might bruise.

"Mmm." She moaned. There were no words to describe this feeling. No fucking words.

"Quiet and do not move." He squeezed harder and bit down on the pebbled flesh of her breast, avoiding her nipple for now. He sucked hard are released her flesh on a pop, that should leave a mark. She pressed her chest into his face and purred. Fucking purred, like a goddamn cat in heat. "Jesus Fucking Christ Ana, you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He moved his fingers back to the top of her clit, driving her crazy, will he fucked her from below. Finally, he gave into her mewling, and bit down hard on her sensitive nipple, rolling his tongue over the flesh between his teeth. She came with a roar, shouting his name. In the confined space, it echoed around him. Christian found a different level, and pounded up into her deeper, pumping over and over, he tilted his head to watch his dick slide in and out. Another orgasm was building in her, he could feel her tighten again, like her pussy was trying to suck him in. He settled on a steady rhythm, to help work her up, and slow down his own heart, cause he could barely breathe. Ana was almost screaming, wild with lust. And that was all it took. "Come with me. Come now Ana!" And she did, releasing all the tension that they'd built together. "Holy fuck!" Christian pumped into her one last time, finding the relief he desperately needed. He felt energy surging in every part of his body, it rippled in waves from his core to his finger tips and his scalp. _Oh my fucking God!_

"Christian." She was a hot mess, panting, sweating. Her hair plastered to every clammy body part.

"Wow." He was gone, somewhere far off looking down on the frankly dirty scene in front of him. _What just happened?_ "That was fucking incredible. You're incredible."

She nodded her agreement. She became aware of oversexed state, and self-conscious. "So that's what all the fuss is about." Her laughter should be illegal, because his cock twitched inside her, stirring as her chuckle vibrated over him.

"Ana, that was so much more that sex. We are amazing together, baby. I need to kiss you some more." And he did, squeezing her face between his hands, pulling her in as much as he could, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue. It felt like time didn't move, they were so connected. "God, Ana. What have you done?" Euphoric. _Have I ever felt this way before?_

"Why Mr. Grey, a lady never kisses and tells." Slowly, she lifted her arms above him and tried to fix her hair awkwardly.

He suddenly felt shy, and overwhelmed with feelings. He'd had sensual sex with a woman he lo... hell, with Ana. And he'd kissed her and held her the whole time. He shook his head, he would think about the implications later. "Here," he said, untying her hands, rubbing her wrists as he did. Had he taken advantage, controlling her climaxes at the end? "I hope you didn't mind that I took over there." It was different. Her face so flush. His desire to see her climax with him, it was the only thing he'd wanted.

"No, no. You were so hot. It was perfect. You were perfect. It was incredible. I can't believe my body could feel like that. Christian, I want to do that again, as soon as we get to your apartment. Do I sound slutty? I mean, if you want to?" He tried not to laugh, but she kissed him full on the mouth, to hide the crimson heat she felt swirling over her. She lifted her ass up, releasing him, and shuffled her lower body back a bit, to give him room to adjust himself. She looked down at him, semi-erect, and her stomach dropped out.

"Christian!" His eyes looked to where she was focused. "Your shirt has my blood on it."

He yanked his shirt up for a better look. He grinned, ear to ear. Ana's face curdled. "And this upsets you because?"

"Eww, gross. Take it off." She tugged at the shirt. "Here. Come on. Oh, sorry." Ana forgot his touch thingy, and tried to undo the buttons. "Sorry, I … just, well you do it, take it off. Christian I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I saw red and…" She shook her head laughing.

"Ana, baby, there is no way in hell I'm taking off this shirt. It's a fucking trophy. I'd fucking frame it if I didn't think you'd have a fit." How were they talking about his clothes after that earth-shattering experience? Was she that comfortable with him? And he with her?

"There's something wrong with you." She arched back to pick up her dress.

"I can't argue with that assessment." He laughed… again, because of her. "Ana, you've been in a car wreck, you had a bloody nose, there's some sort of wound on your head that's bleeding down your back," he turned her head back and forth in his hands looking for a cut, "and you probably have a concussion." He shook his head. _There are no words._ "But you're upset that a few drops of virginal blood found their way onto the bottom of my shirt?" He reached up and switched on the interior light for a closer look. He shook his head. "How'd you even see these? There's barely any."

"I can't talk about it. It's too upsetting. At least tuck it back in."

"Upsetting? How? That was by far the most incredible experience of my life." _Marry me, now, you sweet thing. That's funny. You've completely lost it now._

"Christian, stop it. But I do appreciate the topic change."

"Mmm, Anastasia Steele." He ran his nose up and down her cheek. "I appreciate…" he exhaled. "You… so much. Thank you, thank you for being my Cinderella tonight." That stopped her heavy breathing cold, as she looked at him, maybe seeing a little into his soul. Her eyes teared up and she sniffed. _Just say it, Ana, you're thinking it. Why wait?_ She took a huge breath.

"Christian, I…" Her eyes darted all over his face, unable to make eye contact "I…" Her nerve gone, she offered him a demure smile. "You say the most romantic things, sometimes, Mr. Grey. I'm going to press my cheek into yours, okay." He nodded. "And may I lay down now, against your arm?"

"Yes, sweet girl. Always." She laid on her side, settling in next to him, sliding her clasped hands down to rest between her legs. He grabbed his discarded jacket and covered her rosy flesh, she hummed and moved closer. He paused for a minute. Christian was sure she'd wanted to say something else. _Is she thinking what I'm thinking?_ He knew he was falling in love with this brilliant, beautiful, sexpot lying in his arms. Time passed and their breathing returned to normal, _fucking nothing normal about this._ The car grew serenely quiet, but his mind switched to overdrive. Was that even sex? He began listing all the issues he needed to discuss with Flynn. And he needed answers fast. Because if the R8 crash was a signifier of their two hearts colliding, well, his life as he knew it was over. _My princess._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Whispered Warning**

Ana closed her eyes, for how long she wasn't sure—her mind completely caught up in the earth-shattering sex they'd just shared. _I'm not a virgin anymore. And his whole CEO act was really hot. Really hot!_

Eventually, reluctantly, Christian had texted Taylor.

 _-We're ready-_

His phone was almost dead, but to Christian's delight, Ana hadn't noticed that he'd managed to snap enough shots of his sweet siren, to prove to himself that the best sex of his life was real, and he hadn't dreamt it. Just a glance at her, nestled into him, made his heart beat faster.

Taylor and Sawyer appeared minutes later, in a pristine, definitely bulletproof, CIA ops-worthy Cadillac Escalade. Before Ana could exit the passenger side door, and stretch her folded legs, a strangely doting Christian had adjusted and readjusted her dress, several times, before kissing her within an inch of her life. She eventually broke the spell. "Breathing Christian, I enjoy it." That got a laugh from him. _Yeah, laugh. You're hooked on her._ He licked her lips, and maybe the side of her face, before resuming his grooming.

"Christian, it's fine. Please stop." She shimmied. "You said we're going to the hospital. I can't imagine anyone will take our picture. Besides, I don't mind if they see me like this." She winked and giggled. As he slid back into his jacket, she moved to help him adjust the collar, accidentally scraping her nails down the column of his neck. He was electrified by the feeling. _That's new._

Christian managed a "Grrr," before, "Baby, I don't want anyone seeing you like this. You look like you've just been on the receiving end of several mind-blowing orgasms, Ms. Steele. Those are for _my_ eyes only."

Ana mouthed with sultry attitude, "m-i-n-d-b-l-o-w-i-n-g-?" He was flying. Her grand boldness to demand sex, or… well, basically to fuck him in his own car, had changed his life in a span of minutes. Either that, or it was her peaceful after-presence right now, glowing and whispering breathy affections, he didn't give a fuck. _Something_ had happened, just as she'd said. Christian wanted more, more of her, more of their bodies colliding, more of all of it. In a few short, adrenaline-fueled minutes, Anastasia Steele had transformed him body and soul, while she sat on his lap, mewling, her drenched pussy drooling down him, over and over. _Maybe…_

Taylor's harsh tap on the window seized away any last gasp he might have had for a repeat right now. Ana and he finally exited the crashed R8, getting their first look at the damage. The flashy front end looked like a piece of aluminum foil. _Thank God_ , he thought, the fender absorbed everything. It was impossible to see the lamps, and the hood appeared to be an open book of pages. The car was clearly totaled. Ana shuddered and turned into his side. Christian winced, but managed to pull Ana closer, biting the inside of his cheek to distract him from the unease bubbling inside. _Asshole, she's just shared a huge fucking piece of herself with you for the first time ever, and you can't fucking make her feel better. It's called comfort, prick._

She hardly noticed his reticence. She was too preoccupied, inhaling the perspiration on his neck, rubbing her nose up and down, trying to memorize his scent, his physical reaction to her. Ana was still high, roiling in the amazing sex, his huge length buried inside her. Her panting and gasping, the flaming vibrations she felt under every inch of her skin, going on and on. She understood how people could die in flagrant delicto. She kissed him several more times, wherever his shifting skin met her lips. _If I died right now, I'd be happy._ Christian walked them to the SUV.

Oblivious to the post-coital pair, Taylor had his phone out snapping pictures, while he and Sawyer processed the scene, Welch on a speaker back at GEH, barking questions. What time Taylor had called Sawyer, or what he'd mentioned to him, Christian would never wonder. Taylor was simply the best, bar none, trusted with his own life, and Christian couldn't give a shit about the details. As for the crash itself, Christian would ponder the implications of their miraculous near miss another day. Weeks later, they'd realize that his quick pull on the wheel, in combination with Ana's foot breaking, had saved their lives. It hardly mattered, because really, Christian already knew. He knew that Ana had saved his forsaken life, in those mind-blowing, _there's that word again_ , minutes that followed the crash.

* * *

The time was so late, the Emergency Department was empty. Save for a half dozen professional care givers lined up—white coats to blue scrubs—as though prepped to service a returning lord from a successful hunting party. Christian wheeled his blanket-bundled Ana through the wide doors, his quiet bliss falling instantly as he noticed the two blondes most likely responsible for the fawning reception.

"What the fuck, Elena? Kate, why the fuck are you here?" Of course, Elena had put the staff up to this ridiculous formality. Ana chuckled from her wheelchair below him.

"What do you mean, _what the fuck Elena?_ " Elena barked at him. Kate's eyes met the floor. Ana rolled her own, then reached out to take Kate's hand. Christian glided her wheelchair to a stop. "You're a mess, Christian." Why did he let her talk to him that way, Ana was shocked.

"Why are you here, Elena?" Shaking his head, Christian moved to step in front of Ana, and purposefully dropped his coat in her lap, another layer of protection, taking her free hand in his. _Again, why?_ Ana wondered.

"Christian, are you fucking kidding me right now?" Elena stepped forward and looked him up and down, a thorough inspection. When her eyes landed on Ana, she snorted. Ana rolled her eyes again, but added a little growl, _back off_. "The CEO of Grey Corp is in a major accident and…"

"It wasn't serious, Elena." His hand ran through his hair, and down his face, _mmm, Ana… Careful Grey_. Elena glared.

"The CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings is in a _serious_ car accident, and you don't think your Chief of Staff needs to be notified?"

Christian's shot daggers at her, and waited. He rubbed his thumb across Ana's knuckles while he stood close.

Elena blinked first. "Fine. Taylor followed _proper_ Grey Corp protocols for executive incidents. My phone went off the second your airbag deployed… over an hour ago. Why are you just getting to the hospital now, Christian?"

"Elena, we put those fucking protocols in place for DUIs. Remember? Drunk managers, executives who get busted for cocaine and marijuana?" Christian looked at Taylor. "What exactly did T tell you?"

Without missing a beat, Elena moved on, "Now let's not worry about Taylor anymore. We have a situation here, and frankly, you've completely complicated it by offering to drive Anastasia here home. I knew you were coming together, although why is still mystery. But what the fuck were you thinking to give her a ride home, Christian?" She whined.

Christian was conflicted. He wanted to brag about his girlfriend, and at the same time protect her from this mess. _It's Elena. I can lie._ He quickly dropped Ana's warm hand. Kate scrutinized the move and looked to Ana, who's expression said, _'don't look at me.'_

"Actually, Elena, Ana had to drive." Ana's eyes shot to his, and he held them as he spoke. "I'd had too much to drink, and I asked Ana if she'd be okay driving me home."

"Christian, that makes no fucking sense. Where was Taylor?" She pointed at him. "Where were you Taylor? Why on earth did you let a little college student drive our Christian home?" Ana was gonna puke. _Our Christian._

Taylor looked to Ana, but Ana just shook her head. _You don't need to protect me. Say whatever you want._ Taylor stepped forward to say something, but Ana got an idea.

"I have a PhD from Stanford, you b… Elena. I know how to drive a freakin' car." Crap. Ana did not want to engage Elena. Ever. But she couldn't let Elena dictate the details about her work.

Elena seemed unfazed.

"You're the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. You're driving home late with an employee. A _newly_ _graduated_ _employee_ , who is now involved with not only an editor, I might add, but also an author at your newest business. And on the heel's of your parents' charity event, Christian?" Ana and Kate shared more glances, Ana shook her head quickly, pleading, _please, Kate can I explain later?_ "How should Kate and I explain to the media that you ended up in a car together by the way?"

Kate eyeballed Ana, _I'll rescue you_. "Mr. Grey, it's probably more important for us to be thinking about how to keep the press _away_ from the accident, than to worry about the exact circumstances, or even an official statement at this time. We're lucky there're no media here now. And it's a miracle you both walked away." Christian and Ana exchanged winks and smiles. "Mr. Taylor, where are the police in the matter?"

"No problems, Ms. Kavanagh. It's been taken care of." Taylor answered.

"Perfect. Now, what about the deer? I understand from Mr. Sawyer that it didn't make it."

"Oh. My. God. _Really_ Kate? The goddamn deer! Get a fucking clue, would you? This is about Christian Grey and this is serious!" Kate shrunk at Elena's tone.

Christian registered Kate's strategic positions on the press, but couldn't shake what was fueling Elena's interest. "What exactly is there to explain, and to whom, Elena? You and Ms. Kavanagh are the only people here. No one gives a shit but _you_!"

"Christian, you let _her,"_ the contempt dripping, "drive your car? Are you stupid, or an ass? She's the face of your SIP pet project shit show, and you're _dating_ her now?" Even when she was pissed off, Ana had to admit Elena was a handsome lady. But fuck her, Christian liked Ana. She knew that.

"I just told you, Elena. I'd had too much to drink…"

"That's bullshit, you and I both know it. You never drink. It was part of your…"

Christian was going to explode. "That's enough, _Mrs. Lincoln_! Now, we've kept these good doctors and nurses waiting long enough. Ms. Steele is bleeding and there are lacerations to her head. I'd like to have my _new employee_ examined by professionals, if you wouldn't mind."

"Christian, are you seeing her?" She made a face, as though a pungent odor had crossed her arched lips.

"That's none of your business, Elena."

"None of _my_ business?" She laughed, and sucked a bit of air through her teeth, a disgusting habit. "We'll talk about what's my business later." Elena dug into her bag, probably looking for a small rodent to chew on, Ana thought. Ana blew out a loud breath and winced at Elena's comment. _Her business… Our Christian…_ Now, just the way she'd said it, Ana felt suddenly territorial. Your business, huh? _Watch this, you wretch._ Ana stood quickly, the blanket and jacket draped around her falling away, she brushed across Elena's nearby elbow, and leaned into Christian, pressing her shoulder to his. On tip toes, she pushed her lips to his ear and whispered so quietly, it was almost a breath, "Your cum is dripping down my thighs, because you ripped my panties off, Mr. Grey." He froze against her mouth. _Oh shit, Ana! Was that inappropriate?_ When he leaned his head into hers the slightest bit, she licked the back of his ear lobe, before she stepped to a business-appropriate distance. "Which doctor should I see, Mr. Grey? This shoulder really hurts." She stuttered her words and looked directly into Elena's glassy, beady eyes. _Game, set… oh, I will win this match, you crazy shrew._ She felt Christian's hand squeeze her ass behind them. _Nice, Mm-hmm._

A nurse pointed, directing them toward the first set of curtains.

Elena slid, well slithered, in front of Ana. "Wait a minute." She almost shouted.

Everyone stopped, and a hush came down over the empty space.

"Your dress…" Elena shifted, inspecting Ana.

"What?"

"It's wrong. There were two straps before." Elena reached toward the bodice, and Ana's arm lifted up and across to rub her bare shoulder. Elena looked between Christian and Ana, but neither made a sound. She narrowed her eyes on Ana and tilted her head. Her tongue clicked and she marched off, tapping away on her phone.

The trio made their way into the examination room, Taylor and Sawyer, loitering nearby. Kate draped Christian's tuxedo jacket back onto Ana's shoulders as Ana climbed on to the exam table, Christian sat beside her. "Well, that was awkward. Maybe you're right, Mr. Grey. There's no one here. I'm going to leave as soon as they check you out, Ana. Do you need a ride home with me?" Ana's eyes got big, _Oh Kate, you have no idea._

Ana glanced at Christian, and looked down to hide her blush... Not working. "I'm… I was going to go home with Christian, okay?" _To have more sex! We have some more naughty things to work on while I'm lying below him._ Ana so wanted to high five her best friend.

Kate's eyes crinkled and a wide grin crossed her face. Maybe she winked, only Ana knew for sure. "Yea, Ana. That's great. Just make sure you get some sleep?" Now, she definitely winked.

"Jeez Kate…" Ana spied Christian, who was grinning now too, head bowed, hand running through his hair.

"What? It's already… what 2am? Wow, you probably ha…"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Desai, this is Rachel. Ms. Steele, you were in the car accident?" A nurse followed behind her and motioned for Ana to stand and turn around. She helped Ana out of her gown. _That's the second time tonight I've taken this off and I haven't even gotten home yet._ She felt her heart beat up a tick. _Whew! Wait a minute! I feel naked_. Cool air moved between her legs. Shock! Embarrassment! _Kill me now! Crap crap crap!_ Ana's hands immediately covered her lower body, where the lacey remains of her underwear hung around her waist, like a champion's belt. _I won Christian tonight!_ Kate alertly swiped a blanket across Ana's shoulders, _thank you_ again _Kate, I'll birth a child for you when you're ready._ Kate's smirk was just… **_The Best_** … shock, approval, pride… _Yes, Kate. You taught me well. I can do sexy skank too._ Christian growled softly, and squeezed Ana's shoulder.

"I'll be right over there, baby." Christian moved away to confer with Taylor in a far corner.

While nurse Rachel did her preliminary intake, Ana just gawked at the man to whom she gave her virginity, well, maybe he demanded she give it to him... or did she force him to take it? Whatever. Who cares? He's amazing and that was wild and just... Ewww... _Ah shit!_ Ana caught a glimpse of her reflection in the sliver of mirror visible beyond the open bathroom door. _I look like a wet cat. My hair?_ Ana used her fingers to try to release the tangled matted mess.

Christian finished talked to Taylor and walked back over to Ana.

"Hi." He moved a piece of her hair back behind her ear. And held on to it. He needed to constantly touch her.

"Hi," she sighed, then squinted her eyes at him.

"What? You're scowling, and even that's devastating." He cupped her chin.

"Because you're gorgeous. You look... Gorgeous." He looked puzzled. "Well, after... we... you know... well, just look at me. My makeup's a blur, my dress was on all wrong and my hair. My hair looks like I've just been ... like I've been... I don't know, fucking, like I just got thoroughly fucked." She laughed, before stealing a quick sink of her teeth into that swollen bottom lip.

Christian discreetly adjusted himself, she was such a turn on.

"And you, your hair, looks just like it did when you picked me up, hours ago." She reached her hand up and gave his hair a good tossle. "See, it looks the same." She threw hands up in mock protest.

He closed his eyes at the affection, and shook off an emotion. "You look beautiful, Ana. But I don't think I like what you're implying."

"Oh, I'm not implying anything. Your hair looks the same, whereas I look..."

"Well taken care of? Very satisfied, Ms. Steele?"

Ana blushed, again. "Christian."

"Ana," he stooped down to her eye level and lowered his voice. "I was just doing what you were doing. Baby, are you telling me I _always_ have just fucked hair? I don't know whether to be happy or insulted."

She laughed and exhaled. So happy.

"Are you saying I have just fucked hair?"

"I guess I am. You have just fucked hair."

"Hmmm," he rubbed his lips back and forth across her forehead. "I don't think you're going to be winning any awards with that mouth. Here, I thought you were a big deal in the literary world."

She pulled back to see his face and felt, content.

Behind the curtain, the good doctor made her thorough examination quick, aware of the lateness of the hour, and the obvious reluctance of Christian to allow Ana any real distance from him. It was true, though, that if Christian hadn't tethered himself to Ana, by way of constantly touching her, Ana would have insisted he remain anyway, the magnetic electricity still sparking and dancing, between and around them, like a charged meteor shower. And the night wasn't over, Ana cheered to herself. _I can't believe my life tonight. If I'm dreaming, please let me never wake up._

The doctor issued her diagnosis—mild concussion, no X-ray, unless symptoms persist—and gave a few rest and monitoring instructions for Ana's well being over the next 24 hours. Then, she made her departure.

Kate stood alongside Ana, holding her hand, and peppered her with quiet questions. Decent questions, that any bestie would ask, but also, some very much serious, considering the stakes anytime _the_ Christian Grey was involved. All the while, the two shared a silent conversation.

"Did anyone see the two of you leave together?" _What happened in that car, you look like you've been having lots of sex?_

Ana shrugged. "Probably. We didn't hide our departure, Kate." Ana smiled and made that OMG-I-can't-wait-to-tell-you-all-about-it-look… _We did it and it was so hot!_ She got instantly serious again. "It was mostly his family." Ana remembered catching up to him while he was on the phone, "Oh, I did walk several steps behind him, trying to catch up."

"Good." _I want every last detail._

"Later, Kate, okay?" _Don't worry, I have a million questions for you. It was incredible!_

"The crash, Ana. What happened? I was so scared when Elena texted me. Why were you driving?" She passed Ana some water and waiting while Ana and Christian made eyes at each other.

"It was so fast, we had just left to go home, and a deer jumped out in front of the car. One minute, I'm driving and then, well Christian saw the deer first and grabbed the wheel, I pushed as hard as I could on the breaks, but she hit the front end anyway. Oh my God, you should've seen the wreck." Ana felt her arms wrap around herself. Christian stepped toward her to… .what? _That's odd_ , thought Kate. It looked like Christian was going to hug Ana, but instead he rubbed her shoulders, while Ana just curled back into herself. Eventually, Christian leaned in a bit further and Ana rested her head on his arm. Weird.

"Well, you two lovebirds are both super lucky. I don't even want to think about what could have happened. And I _do_ want to see what's left of the car." She caught herself. "I mean, Mr. Grey, if that's alright with you."

Ana shivered. "No thanks!" She looked to Christian for an escape. He'd obviously quit listening, because he ignored her silent plea. He would have reacted to Kate's inappropriate lovebird remark had he heard it.

Instead, Christian freed Ana's bottom lip from her teeth and clasped her head in his hands, "I could have lost you." He closed his eyes and shook his head before kissing her soundly. Ana's tiny noises were back, as she squeezed his arms in the crook of his elbows. "If something had happened, I never would have known this night was possible." His grey eyes searched her face, while goose bumps and a stinging fire made their way up Ana's chest and back. She shook off the deep emotions welling up inside, sort of. Did he really just say that? Her own eyes closed to stem the rush of feelings flooding her face. The reaction only half worked, her lips stilled managed to curl up to meet her cheeks. The smile didn't reach her eyes. Instead, a thunderstruck look filled her eyes, as she silently returned his sentiments. _You could have lost me? I could have lost you._

Ana jumped briefly when her phone vibrated, Christian's increased grip on her hand, immediate. "It's Ray, I texted him from Taylor's car." She smiled shyly. Elena had entered their exam room, extending the phone from her face, entreating Kate to talk to someone named Margo. Christian shifted his weight and turned into Ana, shielding her, offering Elena a view of his broad back. Like Christian had actually noticed, but he didn't care.

"Christian... You have to do something about Taylor." Everyone turned to Elena _but_ Christian. She ignored the stares, as she reached out grabbing Christian's arm. "First he said the car was totaled, and now I find out he ordered the goddamn wreck towed to your mechanic's shop. I doubt he vetted the towing company or even the..."

"Christ, Elena! And this is your concern because...?" _Leave us alone!_

"Because your fucking car is one of kind, dear. _Everyone_ knows it." She pushed him. "If your titanium R8 just happens to show up in an auto body shop looking like a piece of shit, of course some sleeze is gonna post the fucking photos."

 _Fucking Elena. T takes care of this shit. Why was she so hellbent on interfering?_ He wanted her to shut up. Instead, he sighed, and focused on Ana's face, her cheeks, her cute freckles, the little crinkle between her eyes, her perfect rosy lips. "Taylor, would you please see that Mrs. Lincoln and Ms. Kavanagh get home safely? I'll make sure Ms. Steele arrives home in one piece. And she'll need something to wear." His eyes never moved from hers.

"I'm fine, Daddy." She drawled, once they were alone. _Finally!_ Alone again, Christian stared into her, confirming the newness of her presence in his life. She wore a special smile for her father, something he'd have to memorize. He heard nothing she said, couldn't likely tell anyone how long the call lasted. He was too busy, imprinting every detail of her into his memory. _God, she's real, and she_ wants _to be with me. She wore my tie for me. I should probably tell her…_ He took her in. All of her. Her pretty dark blue dress was long gone, replaced by a standard hospital blanket. It caressed her shoulders, hiding her pale torso, which was only modestly covered by her tempting lace bra and dangling panties. So sweetly feminine and fuckable. _This dazzling creature is mine._

"Bye Daddy, I'll call you tomorrow. Yes. I will. Okay? B'bye." She shifted, and looked up at her boyfriend. Ana's blue eyes met Christian's. For a moment, she was caught up in his breathtaking beauty. _So hot!_ She mouthed, "W-O-W." At the same time, Christian pulled the phone down from her ear, tossed it to the bed, replacing it with his own gentle hand, caressing that silky spot where her jaw met her neck. So soft. Had anyone ever held her like this? She leaned into his touch, and he began to feel… complete. Slowly, he brought his hand forward, squeezing, holding, and rubbed her puffy lower lip, back and forth with his thumb. Had he bruised it? Ana moaned. _Holy shit!_ He stiffened at her sound. Ana held his gaze, then shifted her eyes left to right, and sunk her teeth into the pad of his thumb.

"Anastasia," somehow escaped his mouth, while her eyes dilated. She was a temptress. He managed to focus his own eyes quickly, to mirror the wicked, naughty smirk she held on her gorgeous face. She blinked back… _what_? Then her smirk turned innocent, romantic, pleading even, her eyes saying, _I feel it too._ She mouthed something, but he missed it for all his fucking staring. He instinctively moved to return her unwitnessed sentiments, placing a lingering wet kiss to the crinkle between her brows. Behind closed eyes, his racing thoughts rested, so he could memorize this moment, and he found he was no longer aware of his bearings. The world was shifting. _I'm hypnotized._

For the first time in his adult life, Christian Grey exhaled. A genuine pause, without regret or lingering fear. As a breath left his body, he felt relief and renewed. He smiled wide when he took Ana's small hands in his and brought them to his mouth, rubbing his lips back and forth across her knuckles. All the time, they stared into each other, again. Ana's breath hitched.

 _This woman._ Never! Being around a woman had never felt like this. Never had he felt so alive, so simply wanted. This real connection to another, a true person, full of passion and hunger. _Real_. It felt more absolute than anything he'd ever known. His brain tried to unwrap his surprising affection from his growing lust, a new constant around her. His eyes couldn't help their skate down to her heaving chest and then back up. She was so hot and wanton… and his. A vision in the ED, dirty with blood, yet she'd somehow cleansed him of a lifetime of darkness and distance.

"I've fallen for you Ana," his voice shuttered out over her fingertips. "More than you know." Her dazzling smile and gentle eyes said, 'I do know.'

 _Oh fuck._ He felt it then, the thick mercury of feeling, deep in his rotted heart, that measured his typically tepid emotions, a calm metronome for any latent feelings. Tonight, under her spell, the heavy longing surged, burning through his neck and up to his jaw, passing his lips, flaring his nose, until the metal feeling burned his cheeks. His eyes swelled with love and pooled with tears, his head buzzed and buzzed, with… _oh God_ … a future. His own future. Ana. _It's too fucking much. I love her._ He grabbed the back of her neck and shoved her face into his shoulder, to hide the swell of happiness she'd unwound. "You're mine."

"Yes, Christian, I'm yours, and you're mine." He felt her words flowing through him, he soaked them in, and let them wash over him. _Hers._ She meant them, and that meant everything to him. She meant… everything. His whole body tensed, relaxed, and his spine shifted, reacting, forcing his arms to move under her blanket, curling around her bare shoulders in a tight embrace, her forehead buried against his chest, where his shirt parted at the base of his neck. His head bent down, until his lips rested in that perfect spot, where her neck met her shoulder. He inhaled her sweet scent, and everything that had come before—every lonely, broken moment in his fucked up life—fell away. _This is real._ Moments passed, as he held her close, pressing his numb fingers, and his own weight, his lips, into her soft body. _Mine._ Even though it was she who stood nearly naked, trusting him to protect her, to make her feel safe, he was the one who felt exposed.

Eventually, and with a will all their own, Ana's feet lifted to her toes, and she tipped up her chin. Her lips hesitated at his proximity, lingering over his warm, bare skin. _'I love you,'_ her lips mouthed through tiny whispers of air, a warning. Again, _'I love you.'_ Slowly, slowly, with all the tenderness she could summon, she pressed her mouth to his chest. Her trembling lips pressed and released… pressed and released… pressed and released. Her small hands slipped around his waist, clasping behind, and she squeezed. Christian's eyelids lowered, his tears forced to find their way down his flushed cheeks. He didn't feel them, instead Christian was consumed by the first loving touch to his chest in ages. His heart pounded in his ears, his teeth ached, and he felt… joy. _Don't stop. Please don't ever stop._

* * *

 _ **Please review. xo Mrs Caron**_


	4. Chapter 4

**What Were You Thinking?**

 _A/N I wanted to get something up for everyone before I go out of town for a few days. I apologize, but I had to break this chapter in two, because I just can't get the second half right. To be honest, these are the first passages I wrote, what seems ages ago, when I began to consider trying to write a FSOG fanfic. I've consulted the experts, Madison0705 and SdaisyS. And I'm still struggling. So here is the first half. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. xoxo Mrs Caron_

* * *

 _When is Sawyer going to get here? I'm dying to see him. Please, please get here faster._ Ana paced the vestibule in her own apartment, waiting for Sawyer to escort her down to the front entrance for the ride to the marina. To the marina… and _Christian_. It'd only been a week, since the Coping Together ball.

A week! Seven awful days had passed since Ana last laid eyes on Christian Grey. _Him_. Last stared into his grey-eyed soul, and hummed all over. Well, seven days since she saw him in person. Her days and nights since then, were consumed with Christian Grey and everything about him she could think of. His smile, his mouth, his tongue, his private peaceful demeanor, which he seemed to only reveal to her (another secret they shared). And his words, God, he had a way about his speech that left her wanting to hit pause, to let his words wash over her, absorb them, write them down and mull them over. And at the same time, she never wanted him to stop whispering into her face, her parted mouth. His lips, his hands. She was a melting mess of hopped up lady parts, practically prostrate on the floor, anytime she had more than a solid few minutes alone, to just think about him and their life-altering night in his car. The R8. At least it was life-altering for her. The past week began with a surprising start.

* * *

 _Shit!_ Last night! The best, most magical fairytale night of her life had all come quickly to a halt when she'd fallen asleep, tucked up under Christian's arm, along the backseat of the Escalade, on the way home from the hospital.

"Some, pumpkin," she muttered. Ana was alone, lying awake, in Christian's bed—she assumed it was his—at Escala. A dreary, but bright morning light poured in through the expansive windows, an occasional bird shot across her vision, the only confirmation that the pearly gray sky beyond her room was anything more than a floor to ceiling post-modern mural. The pale tone of the day reflected her mood. Alone, by herself, but peaceful and reflective. No Christian to gawk at, or paw.

Ana assumed he'd carried her into his master suite last night. She assumed he'd undressed and redressed her in one of his t-shirts. She had to assume, because she had no memory of ever arriving in his penthouse. When the morning came, she'd woken alone, curled up in the middle of his bed, his scent lingering among the sheets. She'd known about his trans-pacific trip for some time before that morning after. Realizing their last words had been their shared 'you're mines,' was some comfort to her. Some… A little… very little. And she'd kissed his chest, _oh God Ana_ , and they didn't even talk about it. She absent-mindedly rubbed her fingers across her lips. Maybe she tried to recreate her lips' motion with her eyes closed.

 _Christian Grey._ She fell back in bed and sighed, remembering last night's embrace, sorta snuggle, in the ER. _Mmmm_. Her blanket had fallen away, and he'd run his lips along her shoulder and neck. The way her body responded, the tightening in her chest, she'd never felt anything like it. She was pretty sure he'd been overwhelmed by emotions too. It was a surreal experience to feel his breath against her neck. As she'd slowly tightened her grip around his waist, she swore she'd felt a few scant tears creep down her back, as she'd whispered her confession. His tears dripped, as she tried to kiss away whatever it was he was holding on to. She shivered now. _Should I bring all that up when we talk? Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it._ She had no experience with this. _Relationship virgin... Is that a thing?_ What if he _had_ been drunk? That thought was pushed out of her head quickly as she rose up in bed to discover she felt quite sore between her legs, her whole groin ached from Christian and for Christian. She sunk back down. _Hell_ , she mused to herself, _if I had a mirror and peeked, I bet there's a fresh tattoo down there: 'Christian was here.'_ She lightly massaged herself to ease the pain, but it only reminded her of him, _ahhhh, so better let that go, Ana, you're gonna turn into one of those trampy women. Who the… cares, if I get that again from the Grey God that is Christian._ As if on cue her head and nose throbbed. The car wreck. _Get your hand out from between your legs._ She was so achy, and her stomach turned over at the hollow feeling inside. _Coffee, food, my phone._

Just then, she heard a distant ringing and turned toward the noise. _My phone._ She moved to get out of bed. "Oh my God!" _A man! There's a man, a freaking man!_ Ana shiver-jumped out of her skin, when she focused on the imposing figure sitting opposite the bed, on a sofa at the other end of Christian's master suite. Her pounding face and head held no mercy for her surprise.

"Sawyer, you scared me to death!" _Did he just see me rubbing myself? Harlot!_ She pulled the duvet up to cover herself.

"Phone for you Miss Steele. And I apologize." He looked properly embarrassed.

Ana absently took the phone. Has he been here all night? Watching me sleep? When did Christian leave? "Hello?" She looked at the number.

"Hi gorgeous girl" Oh, shit! FaceTime. Ana flipped the phone to face Sawyer.

"Ah. Hi Christian. I just woke up..."

"I know, baby. Sawyer texted me… Ana, look at me." What? How did? Sawyer told him she was awake?

"Aren't you in Japan?"

"Not yet, Anastasia. I'm in Tacoma. I…" His voice…

"Tacoma?" Why is he in Tacoma? "Why are you in Tacoma? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine now, Ana. I didn't want to leave until I spoke with you this morning. Check on how you're feeling. Turn the phone around, baby. Does your head ache? Did you drink the water I set out? Are you hungry? Gail's in the kitch…"

"Relax Cristian. I'm fine." Sawyer was hovering. It was true, she felt really good, considering. "Christian, how are you? Why are you in Tacoma?"

"I'm so fucking sorry, Ana. You know I couldn't really postpone this trip. The Kimora Group is pulling back, we're in the middle of several operations, and strategically, I…"

"I know. I understand."

"Well, there was no way in hell I was leaving on this fucking ten hour flight away from you, unless I was certain that you were feeling better, and well-taken care of." A: _He's so sweet._ C: _God, I sound pathetic?_ "So, I had the crew fly the jet down to the Air Force base here. The good men and women here have granted us wide latitude for my departure plan. From this base, I've secured the necessary clearances to take off soon after I'd spoken to you, to make sure you're on the mend. But baby, just say the word, and I'm on my way back to Escala." _Definitely pathetic._

"I feel really good, Christian, especially now that we're talking." She summoned the courage to turn the phone on herself, giving him a special morning grin. "Hi there." His eyes were hypnotic, even through the freakin phone.

He tried not to react to seeing the deep bruises circling her gorgeous blue eyes, or her swollen nose. His face lit up in a matching smile. "God, Ana I miss you."

She could feel the distance in his tone. "I miss you too, Christian. I'm sorry I fell asleep. When did you leave?" Ana had so much she wanted to tell him, but Sawyer was right there. "Christian…" She stood up, carefree to her half-dressed state, to leave the room. Opening the door, she walked straight into another person, her phone slipped from her hand, and smashed on the floor. Grace Grey. "Holy hell! What are you doing here?" _Seriously? How many people are going to see me sans pants?_ Being around Christian, had turned her into a pantsless mess in less than twenty-four hours. Of course, Grace was there to witness her debauchery. And to witness her little yelp at the sight of her broken phone. _Bye Christian, gotta go._

 _Seven more days. How am I going to survive seven days without him?_

Sure, he'd called and texted, they'd even skyped during the past week. Like teenagers in love, there were long pauses, lots of staring and they said the same romantic things to each other, over and over.

"I miss you." Ana said.

"I miss you more. Why don't you come to Tokyo? I'd love to show you around. Or we could get reacquainted in my suite, if your find tourism dry."

"There's nothing dry about visiting you in Tokyo, Mr. Grey." He spit out his coffee. Excellent Ana! Keep him wanting you.

"God, Ana, you're sexy as sin, and I can't believe you just made this conversation into something that it's not." He smirked from across an ocean. "So is a visit in your future?"

"I'd like that Mr. Grey. Very much. But I have a very demanding boss who would not appreciate my lackadaisical attitude, should I temporarily relocate to Japan for a few days."

"I think your boss will eventually insist on your lackadaisical attitude, Anastasia, as long as that smart mouth is attached to that beautiful body. He'll be just fine with your slack attitude toward work."

"I would come Christian, I really would. But I just started this job, that you hired me for, and I really want to do well. Whether it's knocking the asses that currently run SIP down a peg, or coddling our slate of writers, I need to stay here and focus." He was shaking his head, again, although his eyes seemed to be fixed on one place, she shifted in her seat. "I mean, I want Chance the Gardner to change kids' lives when they read it. If I'm off frolicking with you in Tokyo, what happens to the countless kids who try to go to sleep not even knowing that Chance the Gardner is out there to transform their lives while they're dreaming."

Christian gawked at her moving lips. _What the fuck is she talking about? I just want to touch her as soon as possible… All of her. Has she forgotten we have telecommunications here as well? She's fucking adorable._

 _Pathetic Ana, he probably thinks you sleep with a stuffed animal_ (which she did, but that wasn't important). She knew he had strong feelings for her. And she'd reassured herself with the adage that absence makes the heart grow fonder. _God, I'm fonder Lord, now bring him back. I miss him. Just look at him! It's not fair._

"Well, if your stories give kids any ideas about sleep, they better not be like the ideas you were rambling on about the other night in my bed." He smirked.

"What are you talking about Christian? When we got back from the hospital? When you inappropriately stripped me of my clothes, and bedded me without my permission?" She unconsciously caressed the column of her neck, prickles and heat made their way up to her jaw until she felt, like moaning. Instead she bit her tongue.

"There was no bedding, Miss Steele, I assure you."

"Well, I'm sure I didn't ramble. I was exhausted." For which, she was mainly to blame.

"You don't remember what you said in your sleep?"

"No, because I don't talk in my sleep."

"Now how would you know that, Anastasia?"

"Umm… I don't know" she giggled.

"Well, you do talk in your sleep. I can't wait to tell you everything you said. I might even add some embellishments."

"Embellishments, Mr. Grey. Now you're talking dirty."

"Yes, dirty embellishments. Which we should thoroughly investigate and follow through on, Miss Steele."

"Oh, I can't wait Mr. Grey, but I think you're lying about my middle of the night vocal admissions."

"Ana, get some sleep, baby."

"What about you, _baby_?" She did that thing again. "Are you going to sleep?" She wants to know if I'm sleeping? _She's just… Fucking Kimora Group. I need to get back to her._

"It's afternoon here. I've slept some. The fucking commercial transport group over here. Our negotiations have hit a tricky channel. Goddamn solar panels and wind tech." That's weird, Christian loved all that stuff. "I've got some logistics issues with the land-based transport assholes and some fucking distribution chain near Guangdong Province. The weather is a bitch." She giggled and her face glowed. "Sorry babe."

"It's okay. You love all the words."

"I lo… Yeah, sorry. It's just once these fucking middle mangers hear I'm personally coming, everyone's agenda changes. Sometimes I don't know why I show up. I tried to keep a low profile, but that prick Kimora probably sent out a memo to every fucker, just to slow us down. It's costing me 14 mill…" He shook his head slowly. "Ah, Ana who the fuck cares." Fuck that shit, I don't want to end this little bit of time with her talking about… "It'll all be fine. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Christian. So much. But I enjoy hearing how hands on you are."

"My hand's about to be on something." He stood and grabbed himself through his trousers. He looked really really hard. Did that hurt, she wondered? "God, I can't get you out of my mind, Ana." She suddenly wasn't so tired anymore. However, the yawn that escaped her pretty pink mouth, overruled her libido.

"For fuck's sake, Ana. You've been mine for four days, and the sight of my dick makes you tired?"

"Christian." She rolled her eyes, and blushed.

"I think you need more exposure to my anatomy, baby." _Is he for real?_

"Is that a promise, you Greek God?" _She's really mine?_

"It's a promise. Til Tuesday, baby, Ana," he'd said, running his hand through his hair, staring intently at her through the top of his eyes. She touched his head through the screen, mimicking his hand's motion.

"Goodnight Christian." _I hope everything works out._ Sometimes, he seemed so isolated, like the President. I guess you can't suffer fools and become so successful. There were definitely personal costs to being Christian, for having everything already figured out in his own mind, and spending so much of his waking time and energy trying to persuading other people to get on board. She wondered if that really was what his job came down to. Buying and persuading. Cajoling mere mortals to catch up. It must be exhausting.

Her own work on the other hand, was energizing and amazing, more than she'd ever imagined when she'd accepted Christian's offer. The GEH-SIP integration was preceding well. She loved the six person HCM team, Human Capital Management, that Ros and Christian had offered her. They were smart and efficient, but mostly surgical. Ana had fretted for several days prior to the first management meetings about how she'd go about managing out the bottom performers, without spooking the high-returns personnel that were going to turn the merger into a big success and put SIP back on its feet… under the GEH umbrella, in turn. But with new team behind her, she found decisions came easily, following thoughtful and deliberate debates.

In many ways, all the meetings and finessing and headcount and comp meetings were blessings. She barely considered the assets, the writers and works, that she would eventually deal with, put under the same scrutiny with which she'd been whittling away at the dead wood in the multiple divisions SIP had fanned out across the United States and Europe. The culmination of her efforts—a union between so many disparate publishing divisions, and the GEH business model—seemed so far off, but Ana felt accomplished. She was part of something bigger than herself, and the work was its own reward. She couldn't wait to spread the GEH message across every group and pocket of stake holders, the more tightly-knit group, the better. She spent most of her free hours thinking about that message and how to get it to trickle down to all the people toiling in the satellites, or remote offices. Corporate was one animal, but when SIP took their vertical integration a step further, and partnered with e-distributers and libraries, Ana was giddy and anxious at the same time. It was global and she was in charge. She and Kate had been giddy considering the possibilities for their own careers and the rewards that were sure to follow.

* * *

But as the week went by, she found her mind boomeranging back to Christian and their night of 'sexual ecstasy' in his R8. _Nice, Ana._ Their admittedly flirty chatter over the past several days had done nothing to calm her insecure butterflies, or slow down her busy mind. Was it possible that he really was as thrilled with what happened as he sounded? To her, it was an out of body experience, she was so out of control that night, and… _'Ana you practically molested him in his own car!'_ Kate's voice echoed in her head. _'That's hot! Even for me, that'd be a hot date.'_ Kate always knew what to say.

Ana cleared her head. In was now Tuesday, and she stood in the foyer of her own apartment, just staring at herself in the mirror, waiting for Sawyer to arrive to take her to Christian for their big date on his boat.

Perfume, _check_. Lip gloss, _check_. Demi bra that makes me jiggle, _check_. New lacy boy shorts, _check_. _Hmmm_. _You graduated summa cum laude from Stanford, Ana, but you're acting like a shallow beauty queen extra from an episode of Gossip Girl._ Kate was rubbing off, much too easily lately. Maybe a princess… Ana laughed at herself. _So what!_ She finally found someone who made her want to worry about those shallow effects. Christian knew she was smart, and he wasn't put off by it. He asked her for this date. He said he'd been planning it. Her _boyfriend_ had been planning it. Right? He must think we're boyfriend and girlfriend at this point. For a fleeting moment, her own insecurities seized her. Was he making international calls to other women at all hours, wooing them with his witty banter and drop dead good looks? _Stop it Ana!_ Her racing thoughts were defeated by Sawyer's knock at the door.

The drive to the marina was a blur, she was so amped up to see Christian. At first, there was an awkwardness inside the car, as Luke had basically pled with her to sit in the back seat, but that didn't go over too well. She wasn't the kind of girl who wanted a driver. She didn't want any of the new found attendants and attention Christian had insisted she accept while he was away. All too easily, she'd acquiesced to Sawyer's supervision, although at least he'd agreed to be stationed outside her apartment, across the hall in fact, where he was now apparently living. Ana learned, after a protracted go around on Skype in the middle of her night, that Christian had purchased the only other apartment on her floor from Alison (her former neighbor), outright and moved Sawyer in, in what seemed like one afternoon's flurry. And Grace had several lame-ass, groan-worthy reasons for popping into SIP everyday the past week, just to "see her." Or "ask her about a new history series," or get some gas bag writer's autograph.

All bullshit! Christian was minding her from across the ocean. And finally, after a week of being chauffeured, Ana'd had enough and reached for the front passenger door for the trip over to the marina. Heck, she would've driven herself, but Christian had insisted she didn't need to leave Wanda, her "vintage" VW beetle, in the marina lot while they were out. As was often the case over this past week, Ana was skeptical that Christian was so concerned about her car, but whatever, Luke finally gave in and let her ride shotgun across town.

The front seat did nothing to assuage her nerves, the anticipation of seeing him, almost overwhelming. The city and it's sounds passed by her eyes, but made no register. Ana couldn't concentrate her thoughts into anything beyond, _'oh my god I'm really going to see him. He's here, he's waiting for me.'_ She did think about more sex. She'd read about it, talked to Kate about it, touched herself, thought about him touching her. _Yeah_ , she thought about his hands and mouth a lot. She crossed her legs, and felt a little trickle pool in her panties, a new constant, when her mind thought of Christian. Her lover. _Lover_? _Did he see it that way?_

Sawyer turned into the gravel drive leading to the marina, at the heart of the Star Island Yacht Club. The boats grew measurably in size as they made their way to the far end of the launch lanes. Luke pulled up at the final turnout, in front of a stunning sixty footer, the letters G-R-A-C-E curled along the back, giving away its owner. Ana held her breath and scanned the decks. He's here, they were so close to each other. Seven days… never again. _Never again?_ _Just stop it Ana!_

 _ **Christian**_... There he was at the back; coiling a rope up around his arm, faced away from her. She swallowed hard as she watched his back muscles move rhythmically, gathering up the last of the lines. Her ride came to a halt and spit out the gravel beneath its wheels.

Christian cocked his head at the sound, and slowly turned around to see his girlfriend through the Escalade's tinted windows. His eyes went frantic for a moment when he didn't spot her perched in the back seat. There she is. She was back. In seconds he could be holding her, he quickly calculated. With a few long strides, he could be to her in ten seconds, but his legs hesitated to move. The humidity became thick and everything changed. Should he run to her? Did she want him to run? Ana herself froze with her hand in the car door release.

She heard Luke's low chuckle just before he said, "Ana, you have to get out… of the car. Now."

"Wha? Oh! Yes. Thank you Luke, thank you for everything. I'll see you soon." Swing door open, jump out with both feet, right left and run! She hustled toward Christian, the anticipation carrying her down the bridge, across the pier, her smile frozen above her heaving chest. Another moment of smooth on the outside, while she fought massive chords of buzzing electricity inside. _Breath_. She paused near the end of the dock. _I must look a fool._

Christian had yet to exhale since she'd exited the car. _She's here. She's mine._ The curved bounce of her breasts aroused him, while her excited grin calmed him. _She's perfect. Now get a little closer, baby._ He ran both hands through his hair for good measure, then stepped forward, extending his hand to help her descend into the boat. She curled her fingers around his. He couldn't hide his grimaced reflex to the static electricity between their fingers. Her wide eyes betrayed that she too had the same reaction. Magic! And lust. Definitely lust, just look at her. He twitched and shuttered all over, while her body quaked in response to his proximity. He's wearing too many clothes, she'd decided. Her hand agreed. Mortified, her brain sort of turned off as she leaned first her head and then the rest of her into Christian, all of him. Was her hand on his belt buckle? Jeez, Ana. Calm yourself, time is your friend here.

Christian wouldn't have noticed, because he began his own mindless ballet. First grabbing a fistful of silky hair and pulling hard, so her face turned up to his. His other hand splayed across the top of her chest, to manage her distance from his own. "Ana…" was all he could get out before his lips found hers. Heaven. Mmm, she moaned into him, then whimpered. Stuttered breaths left her nose as she let him consume her mouth, a powerful, controlled kiss, his tongue wide and flat, pressing to her lips. Slowly, her moans increased and she parted her lips. She tasted his tongue, as he rolled his inside her mouth, leaving nothing unmarked. "Ana" he exhaled as he finally succumbed to his heart. And he let his hands move to meet behind her, near that sweet indent at the base of her back, where her skin was its softest, a spot he was so sure, had only been touched by him. Their kiss changed to magnetic lip pulls, neither stopping, or losing force. "I missed you" more kisses. When his body reacted to the forced distance, his hands moved to hers, where they'd been clinging to his own neck. Leave them there, it feels good, he thought. He wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her up, twirling her around the back of the boat deck, a young moment, set amidst his very adult life, and the very adult things he wanted to share with this girl. His angel.

He buried his face in her hair, and just breathed, carrying her through the boat, eventually letting her slide down his body, backing her into a leather-bound boat chair, he'd set up against the dash, so she could face him while he captained the boat out.

She stared at his body parts, one at time, lingering here and there, as he moved The Grace out to sea. It sounded like he was talking, but, _really_? She just wanted to stare, take little mental snap shots of his competent self.

"Have you eaten?" She nodded. He pushed his fingers into her shoulder as they turned to face the far horizon. "We're just tacking a bit into the Sound and dropping anchor, so we can talk and watch the sunset behind Bainbridge Island."

"Have I eaten? Seriously, Christian? Are you sure that's what you really want to ask me?" She licked her lips slowly, while he squinted in surprise. "I did eat. Quite a lot, for me, actually."

"Actually? Ana. Give me a minute. We'll drop anchor soon and I can give your question proper consideration." He leaned down and offered his lips to her temple. "You smell good, baby."

An angering twenty minutes later, Christian had the boat moored to an anchor, light music played all around them, and he'd pulled her up into a new embrace, squeezing her hands as he placed them around her broad shoulders.

"Ana…" She felt so good wrapped against him. His breathing was loud and deliberate. He just stared at her and panted, a smile frozen on his face. They were locked in each others arms. Eventually, he brushed his nose against her, breaking the spell, and tapped her ass. "Did you think these unbearably skinny, skinny jeans would save you from my amorous advances, Miss Steele?" Too much?  
"Whaaaa…" God he puts me off guard. "To be honest, I don't even remember getting dressed. I just wanted to see you so badly. I've been in a fog for days."

"Damn right." He snaked his hands lower and pushed a few fingers into her back pockets. "So the answer is, 'No.' You did not think you could prevent an attack from me?" He pressed her against him and leaned in to kiss her, she moaned and arched her back, pressing her chest into his middle. This is what she'd missed.

"Mmm," twisting her mouth to the side. "Christian, Luke and Taylor are standing over there behind us."

"So they are, let's lie down. I have so much I want to talk about." He said as he began to lead her up a set of stairs, toward another deck closer to the bow.

"Me too," she replied. He snapped his head to her and bored into her with his eyes. Slowly, his face turned into a docile smile, full of playful promise. But his eyes looked reticent. So we're doing this, the talk, Ana thought. What are you thinking, Christian? I'm not going anywhere.

He led their way to the front of his boat, where a wide polished deck held several seating areas, enough for a large group and the crew. Ana stopped mid-stride when her eyes caught the gorgeous pastel view that laid ahead, just beyond the edge of the water. The sun was still up, casting a bright yellow haze across the water. The waves kissed the rays as they scattered, casting a million diamonds across the sound. Christian continued past her, to set up a cozy lounger for them, and uncharacteristically, fluffed the cushions. The sight distracted her from the view. But then her eyes landed on his sinewy forearms, and she her mouth felt dry. Could I suck those veins? Please! You're a grown woman! He laid down, crossing his legs while he tapped the empty spot beside him.

"Come here." He motioned for her to come lie down next to him. Aware of his torso, she laid down gently on his outstretched arm and took his free hand in both of hers, to indicate she wouldn't try to touch him, and pressed his to her chest. He just stared at their hands, as he felt her breath across his knuckles. Peace, home, complete. Ana. He closed his eyes and felt, connected.

"Ana you're so full of surprises, always." He squeezed her hands." When I originally imagined you here on the Grace with me. I was going to tell you about my past. And ask for your patience, while I diligently worked through my issues. But you see, you surprised me, when you jumped me in the R8."

"So now I jumped you?"

He ignored her. "You found a way for us to be together and in the process gave me something I hadn't felt in years." He smiled shyly. "If ever."

She nodded. Ana knew without him saying it. _Intimacy_. She felt it every moment they were together, through the phone, when they were separated by an ocean, whether they were touching, or just near each other in a meeting. Now this, this intimacy was overwhelming her. She was speechless, a rarity for her. She was frightened by her enormous passion for this man. She was scared to look at his face, for fear he'd turn to stone and this dream would expire.

"Look at me, Miss Steele." Well that worked.

"Yes Mr. Grey."

"I want intimacy with you. Fuck, I want everything with you." _Yes, please._

"Ana," he whispered on a loud exhale, and twisted his head so he could look into her big eyes. "Ana, I had a rough start in life." He eyed her mouth as she looked like she was going to interrupt him. "It's had a profound impact on me, on my family. My career, even. But it's most profoundly impacted my relationships with women." _What did that mean? Rough start… Smile Ana, look placid and calm. But how many women? Don't go there…_

"With you, though . . . with you, last week, you showed me something. It's had my mind racing with possibilities all week." _But I need to know what you were thinking._ It'd been driving him crazy, why had she gone from chaste, slow-moving lady, to hot, sex-crazed freak in a matter of minutes? "Our car sex, sorry" he cleared his throat, "You attacked me, yes?"

Her face burned, she was pretty sure she'd singed off her own eye brows at this point. "Yes, Christian, I guess I did attack you, but can you blame me?" _Ahh, this is embarrassing._ "I mean have you seen _you_?" She tried to lighten what she could feel was about to become a serious discussion.

"Ana . . ."

"And you attacked me first! Back at your parents' house?" She flirted, "You started it!"

"Maybe I did. But how do you explain it? Climbing on top of me. Don't get me wrong, I loved every minute of it. I think I've memorized every expression on your face, the curves of your chest, the way your hips felt in my hands." She flexed her hips in jest. "Sorry." He freed his hand to run his fingers up and down her cheek. "This is important to me, Ana. What was going through your pretty mind? It's been driving me mad." He was pleading. P _lease tell me, and don't leave out any details._

"I don't know, it all happened so fast." Well that explained nothing to him. He'd been on edge, reconsidering and analyzing every moment, forward and back. He couldn't understand the events. The car crashed and then they had sex. She for the first time. The whole week, he'd felt like he was on the edge of something new, a possibility, but he needed to pull her real impressions from her. What had the way they had sex, what had it meant to her? Why?

He cupped the back of her neck, grabbing a fistful of hair, and pulled her head back slightly as he leaned into her face, rubbing his lips against hers. "Tell me, baby. What turned you on so much?" _Kiss_. "I need to know."

His voice reached deep into her _… oh no…_ the slight tingle between her legs began its ecstatic spiral, and she had to shift around him, for a little relieving friction. _That's it!_ "Baby! You called me baby." _Mmmm_.

He froze, whether at her slow gyrations, or her exclamation, thinking, why had he called her baby? It was a first for him. "Baby huh, what can I say? I do want to take care of you, Anastasia, keep you safe." I do? Yes, I do. He'd surprised himself. "It just came out, I was scared for you."

"And I was scared too. But I was also pretty excited from the airbag hitting me, weird… And the back of your arm slapped me in the face." She motioned to the still tender bridge of her nose. "And I couldn't feel anything, except my heart beating. I heard the phone ringing, but when I turned to look at you, I only saw your lips." She pushed her chin out and nipped his mouth with her own. It was happening again. She just wanted him. She had to get control of herself. If she attacked him again, what would he think? _That's stupid. How lucky can a guy get._ "Chris…" She shook her head, in a vain attempt to separate her body from the synapses overloading in her brain. Then closed her eyes, to give in to her libidinous body and her yearning heart. She literally counted backwards by threes from a four digit number, just to stay lucid. _Calm down you!_

His long fingers—massaging her neck and ass, in a special deep rhythm—were NOT helping.

"And then I started talking…" she laughed. "And I didn't stop for like an hour? I'm so sorry. I just couldn't shut up. I was nervous, and I felt so… sexual and really really out of control. Well, as you know." She winked again. Probably to distract him from her ever present blush, and the goose bumps she was sure he could feel.

"I was no better. I think all my adrenaline, and the fact that you appeared to want me so much," _And I thought my dick was going to shoot off my body, many times_. "I had to talk myself through the show you were putting on. It didn't seem real, you don't seem real." His breath betrayed his fraying nerves. "Is this real? Us?" He huffed.

"Ana…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your patience. My real life was quite remarkable for a while last year, and it really spooked my romance mojo. I appreciate everyone who reached out and encouraged me.**

 **Enjoy! kc**

* * *

"Is this real? Us?" He huffed. "Ana…"

"Stop! Don't even go there. Of course, I'm real, Christian." She shook her head. "Kiss me Mr. Grey." And he did, taking both her lips between his, he sucked slowly as he ran his tongue across the bow of her puffy mouth. She pressed her tight body into him, her hands were purposefully trapped below his torso, safe from any excited grabs at his chest. When she felt his aroused member ;) press back into her thigh, she realized she'd been humping his leg the entire time. _Why did I wear pants? Crap, had she said that out loud?_ Apparently not, because his breaths were slowing and building, he made no moves to escalate things beyond his insistent mouth…. which disappointed her more than it probably should. _He's so hot, can I just move his hand to my…._

"Baby, I want to talk." He was the first to pull away. His arduous kisses had been so intense, that the distance left her face cold, as the downwind off the sound wisped between them. They rose together, propping themselves sideways against the cushions, facing each other, knees touching.

"So back to the car. We've established that we had sex, while we discussed having sex." He winced at her description. _Was it just sex to her, he wondered._ She looked so eager for information.

Ana was eager… to get back to the foreplay, but she'd listen. A dull feeling creeped in that she might not want to have this conversation. If he wanted to talk about the car, he'd probably want to talk about what happened after the car, at the hospital. She could just die. How many women had told Christian Grey they loved him? Enough for a decent phone book, probably. And he hadn't said it back. Maybe the mind blowing sex had tricked him into forgetting. "You didn't happen to have a concussion too, did you Grey?" He gave her a deadpan face. _Okee then._ "Have you done that… tied someone up? Before? With someone else?"

"No, Ana. I haven't. I've never met anyone like you before. I think I'd like to do it again with you. Very much." He paused and took a breath. "I think you want to as well...like to try this again with me."

"You want to tie me up?" The p popped.

"God, no. I don't know." He eyed her hands. "I want to experience...I want to see if what happened in the R8," She shifted in her seat, looking anywhere but at the Sex God looking into her. "Listen to me, I think you liked what happened in the car last week. I know I did, Jesus that was incredible." He used the back of his middle finger to hook a loose lock of Ana's soft hair and place it behind her ear. He tugged on it before he released it, her head automatically following his direction.

...and she purred, _literally purred_ , cue the lip biting and the downcast face. He pushed his forehead into hers.

"See that?" She jumped at his excitement. "Did you feel that? Your body likes when I take over. You're so responsive. I think you shifted just now, made that sexy little noise, because you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking." _Great, please tell me what I'm thinking, because I can't form an idea past thinking about having your hands all over me again. Feeling your breath on my chest, pressing my face into yours. A week was too long to go without seeing those gorgeous eyes._ "What? You didn't hear yourself, just now. Your sounds tell me you like what I have in mind."

"What are you thinking?"

"Ana the excitement from that night, our night, has lingered with me for days. There's something about you, and being with you like that. You needed me, in a way that literally blew my mind. And in your need for me, you embraced what I needed, without even knowing it. It was an amazing moment in my life. I'm sorry it was in my car."

"Christian…I…"

"Your skin, your scent, how you felt hovering above me. God, I could take you again right now." _Yes please, I'm yours._ "Your ass, sorry your perfect ass, in my hands, your perfect pink nipples between my teeth, those moments when we were together, joined together, are imprinted in my memory, deeper than any moment I've ever lived in my fucked up life. I felt shattered in a million pieces and completely whole at the same time."

She'd moved to his lap and leaned into him deeply. To keep him calm, her hands slid down and she tucked them between her own thighs. "Is this okay?" his body enveloped her in confirming response. Ana's mind raced. Why had she moved to his lap? To comfort him, to connect?

"Ana, I want to make love to you in my bed, of course, I want to learn about every inch of your body." He chuckled. "As soon as possible."

"I want that too." She squeaked. And he kissed her sweetly. Her clothes were beginning to cling to her, she was worked up and hungry for him, but there was an unease in her mind, as he sighed into her hair. He stopped, probably having sensed it, sex God and female body part expert that he is.

"Listen to me. This past week in Japan, I found myself calmer and more in control than I've ever been. I think it's the Ana effect. I can't put it into words either."

Great! How nice for him. The Ana effect. _I knew what he needed without even knowing it. Does he see me as a just some arm candy mind-reader that can satisfy his needs?_ "Hey, hey angel. Where'd you go?" _Boy he's intense._ She shook her head. Ana wanted a repeat of the car sex too. All the damn time. She'd actually started to touch herself a few times, just imagining him biting her earlobe and pressing her restrained hands into her ass while he thrust up into her over and over. And now, in the middle of her flagellating, she bit her lip again. But could she tell him without him thinking she was a freak? Normal girls never talk about anything like this. And virgins definitely didn't talk about being tied up and fucked from underneath.

"Wow this is a lot to process. Can I think about it? Ok?" _What about my virginity? The fucking Ana effect._ She laughed to herself. _The big dick effect? I gave him my virginity. What about that? I'm not bringing it up, but THAT was a big deal to ME. Was it not a big deal to him._ _I'm not gonna bring it up._ Let's just keep kissing, I looove that.

Then Ana opened her mouth.

"Christian." Here goes nothing. "What I said, at the hospital. I do think I'm falling in love with you…" He motioned to speak. "Don't say anything, please. Let me get this out… These feelings I have for you have nothing to do with what we did, when we had sex."

"Ana..." He reached for her face again.

"No," she pushed his arm back to his lap and played with his fingers. "Right now. Just being here with you, and knowing that I'm going to see you tomorrow, and the next day, makes me so happy. This past month has been…" she exhaled. _Go for it!_ "The best of my life. You're my first thought in the morning, and my last thought at night."

"Ana."

"Please Christian, let me say what I want to say."

"No, Ana. I want you to know I feel the same. You may have said I love you, but I thought it. Your words, any words you share, are like a warm shower raining over me. I'm bewitched by you, and I honestly can't imagine how I managed to live without you."

"Oh Christian." She pressed her wet lips to his. "I do love you. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't love what happened in the car." She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, but she didn't care. "I really, _really_ liked it. I'm just worried that if I say that okay, I'm interested in doing… more… um, stuff like that… well, maybe you'll think I'm a freak, or weird."

"And I can't wreck a car every time I want to be with you, in order to get some inspired semi-kinky idea about how to do it." How is this ever going to work?

"Oh, I don't know. I have quite a few cars, Miss Steel. Anastasia." His wry humor let the tension dissipate immediately. He sighed. "Ana, I do not think you're weird. I think you're one of a kind. My kind." She paused to let tumble over her. _His kind._ It sounded… perfect. He was perfect. She sagged in relief at the affection. No, she had to finish.

"Or you'll change your mind about me." … _Change his mind about me_. Their eyes met again.

"I won't." He kissed her nose. And in a move so oddly unlike him, he surprised himself, when he finished his kiss off with a finger tap to her nose and another deep, "I won't." _Ever._ "Shit." _For fuck's sake, don't frighten her_.

"Look, I could go into every detail about how differently I felt when I wasn't around you these past few days. First, I can say that I'd never experienced jet lag." She gave him a skeptical face. "Ana, I meditate, frequently. It readjusts and focuses. I'll teach you. Before we try tantric." That made her laugh. "Hush Miss Steel. Anyway, I'd never experienced the kind of sleepless unrest I did the first two nights I was in Japan. My mind hovered somewhere between sleep and waking, your face was my permanent distraction."

"Christian that's very sweet."

"I replayed every moment from the car over those first two nights, until it'd become a symphony in my mind. There was a rhythm and motion to our lovemaking," he paused to see her reaction. She looked… gooey-eyed… _good Grey, she likes what you're saying_. "A symphony, and I'd internalized it, like I would've internalized a prelude or sonata on my piano. After that, I found myself in a completely new area of operating. Completely in charge, free of stress and worry. Well, I am always in charge, but. I had a zen calm, even Takashi remarked." Ana had no clue who that was, but he must matter to Christian. "Long term, I probably made a quarter billion this week, and saved millions of lives, with the environmental concessions we got from K-Micro, to elevate the solar panels in the western provinces. I mean, I had a plan when we took off, how the week would go, who would press for what. I'm very organized and deliberate by nature, or habit." He paused and looked off, as though something along the horizon had caught his mind's eye. "Attention to detail has made me very rich… and safe," he whispered to himself. He shook off the confession and strugged his shoulders. "But I'd never been flooded with so many solutions as I've been the past week." His story and it's implications that their relationship, Ana's presence in his mind, had helped with his success, had her inwardly grinning. She was on her knees now, about him, and she threw herself toward him. He winced, quickly cupping her shoulders tight, and pushed her back.

"God I'm so sorry. I just…" crap, she'd spoiled his moment. He was building to something. "I just wanted to"

"Its fine. It's okay." He kissed her hands.

"Why didn't you, or don't you, want anyone to touch you? Touch your chest I mean?" She asked, cautiously rubbing his hands in hers.

"Why? I don't know why, Ana. I've spent years thinking about it. I really don't know anymore. It's just a part of me at this point. My everyday life." He rolled his neck and shoulders and sighed on a groan and sorta seemed to check out. They sat silently, separate for sometime. Finally, he pressed his mouth to her temple.

"So, you're a virgin?" He completely shifted gears away from himself. He'd touched her where no one else had that night, and still at this moment, just the thought of taking her virtue, electrified and terrified him at the same time.

"Yes… _WAS_. I _was_ a virgin. It's not a career Christian. There's a before and after, buddy. Lord."

"That's some smart mouth you've got there. And you're on birth control?"

"Yea, so what?" _Ask me why… oh please ask me why_. She leaned in and kissed his adams' apple, then his chin. His dimples next. "So… what about it, Mr. Grey?"

"Why are you on birth control, Ana? Is there someone… Were you seeing some…"

"Because I met you." She paused a beat, to let him ponder what she'd said. "Christian, I think I knew, when you were strapping me into the helicopter. After the first party, the night we met." The night Christian attempted to tell her he would never want her. That's the night she decided to go on birth control:

" _In another lifetime, or under difference circumstances, I would pursue you. You're fucking incredible." He turned into her and ran the thumb of his free hand across her cheek as he pulsed her ear between his fingers, cupping her face. In an instant their hands quit swinging. She pulled up and shook her fingers free of his._ Egotistical jerk _._

 _"You are beautiful Ms. Steele. But it's your gorgeous literary mind I'm in love with… ah… Your brain, it's your brain that I'm after. Come work for me." She gawked at him, huffed some and bit her lip. And in the most memorable moment of her life to that point, the stone cold hottie Christian Grey leaned in and kissed her, little Ana Steele, as is his life depended on it. 'Birth control.' That was her only coherent thought to survive the moment._

"Ana, are you listening? I'm blown away. Really? That first night, huh?" He revealed a boyish grin. W _hen I was tying her up in Charlie Tango, she was thinking of sex with me._

"I'm pretty sure after that kiss. God that kiss." She leaned up and licked his stubble. "I felt butterflies in all my lady parts. I called Kate's doctor the next day. I knew what I wanted Grey."

"Mmhmm. I know what I want. You. In the middle of my bed, naked." He wiggled his eyebrows. Ana felt her blush, no mistake about it. Nope! Ana stung from his earlier rejection, she could feel his fingertips on her shoulders still. It was her turn to correct the course. Her mouth betrayed a low moan of sadness.

Christian misheard the noise. "Are you hungry?"

"Nooo, I'm not hungry. I wanna talk about this."

He creased his brow and rubbed the spot between with the back of his thumb.

He looked up at her through his lashes. _She's so hot._ "I think we talk too much."

"Of course we talk too much. We're intellectuals."

"By intellectuals, do you mean we're horny? Do you mean I can fuck you into next week? Then, yes I'm an intellectual." In an instant, her pants were open, and his cool hand snaked down inside her panties. "Yesss." Two fingers touched the top of her clit and she ignited, moaning and pushing back into him. With her mouth half-closed, she delivered a moan that came out more as a porn sound, while Christian's face swooped in to devour her. "You're so fucking ready baby." His fingers twisted, separating into a peace sign opening her more, as he pushed up to press her magic button.

"Ahh, yes. Yes." She gave in, released herself and let him work her up. _God I'm easy._ The tingles and aches were echoing between her thighs, along her spine, up to her nipples. Suddenly his fingers were very slippery, and moving fast in a rhythm with her hips. Her ass clenched and her legs straightened, trying to force the orgasm down her channel, "don't stop, oh god don't stop. I'm coming." His hand stilled, letting her clench and fuck his stiff long fingers. He bit that little fold of skin behind her ear and hummed into her.

"My hot minx, I've missed working you up." He thrust up, to make sure she felt his steel shaft, by now painful, stuck awkwardly down his pant leg. "I need a taste." He withdrew and popped his fingers in his mouth, making sure she saw his tongue roll around, like a lollipop. He paused. "What? You're heaven on my fingers." She moved to straighten herself, and he just, what, how. He just removed her jeans. Done. She wore pale pink micro panties with lace and little cherry accents. "Nice panties virgin."

"Wow! thanks that was... unexpected."

"What can I say, it's what you do to me."

"Christian." She said annoyed.

"Ana. Do you really want to hear all my shit?" He trumped her annoyed.

Ana's head bobbed and moved around until she'd captured his eyes with her own. "Yes. I want to know all your secrets."

"My secret sharer." He brushed his lips across her brow, leaning into her temple. She relaxed him and excited him every moment.

He brought her hand to his mouth. The past month with Ana was the best of his life. He found that he wanted to share his secrets with her, no limits. Her acceptance was important. But intellectually, her acceptance most likely would come at a price that he was unwilling, or too calculating, to consider. Do I reveal my ugly underbelly to her, and risk losing her, this…us? Or do I sugarcoat everything, and pitch myself to her? _Fuck this shit._

"Christian…" He removed his shirt as he began talking.

"I made some choices a long, long time ago… pushed people away who wanted to care about me. And it's made me the man I am today." A long time ago? As a child? Ana thought. What kind of life altering decisions could a child possibly make?

"But you were so young. Please stop me, if I'm crossing a line here." His hand dropped and he just stared at her. _She cares about me. It's written all over her face. She's worried about hurting me, just by asking questions. 'crossing a line'_ Her overused phrase most likely meant nothing to her. To him, it meant everything.

"Ana, there are no lines for you." Her breath hitched with the earnestness of his remark, but then her eyes fell to his chest, and her throat burned. She closed her eyes, turning away to hide her sorrow, her heated cheeks. She knew he was only reassuring her. As sincere as he sounded, there were definitely lines when it came to touching Christian's body.

"Yeah, I mean you were so young. And you said you lived with your very poor mom. How do I say this?" she muttered. "Who wanted to touch your chest? I mean, it just seems strange is all." She was trying to read his blank expression. "Please stop me, if this is too much." Ana wasn't sure she was really ready to hear the answers to her questions. Maybe there was more than only the physical abuse Christian had confided in her. Maybe there were adults who wanted to touch him… more? "Christian…"

He squeezed her hands between his, fingering her knuckles, rubbing and stroking her delicate skin. "I've not thought about that. I mean _who_ was trying to touch me. We're going way back here. I don't know if I can answer logically. I first feared touch, obviously, because touching reminded me of the actual abuse, I could smell the stale smoke and the whiskey on his breath." He saw her eyes questioning. _Just say his name, goddammit._ "My mom's pimp. The cigarettes looked small, but the burning sensation feel like a deep knife stabbing my body." His grip on her hands loosened and he sort of paused to think. "I don't remember, if it was the memory, or the fear of the pain, or…" he gnarled his face, "the odor, or if I initially pushed other people away because I didn't want them to _feel_ my scars."

Ana was consciously fighting her face's reactions. She stared at him intently, willing her eyes and mouth to remain inviting, friendly and open. _Be love._ Inside, her heart was running off careening, trying to separate from the churning in her stomach, for this beautiful person. "Christian…" She cleared her throat, trying to dislodge her heart, which had fled her chest to escape the churning in her gut. Whoops fix this "Who Christian? Who tried to touch your chest?"

"Nurses mainly, and Grace, my mom. I'm pretty sure I didn't want any of _them_ to touch me because… sorry…" he shifted his gaze, and reset himself, staring deeply her, returning her sincerity with his own. "Because they seemed too good, and pure. And _happy_ to touch my ugliness. I guess in my own childish way, I was protecting them from my mutilated body." He snorted away the anguish. _Fuck this, she's going to leave._

"You _were_ a child. And you're perfect. God, you're perfect. Please believe me."

He ignored her. "But the pimp, and my mom too. They touched me. I remember. I know when they got close, it was fear and pain that made me cross my arms and press myself into the nearest wall… or door. I didn't want their pain, or their sickness on me." Ugliness, fear, pain. He thought, _why is she still listening?_ But it felt good to talk to someone. He felt safe, so he went on. "After they scarred over, I didn't want people to see me. It didn't matter if I had a shirt on. My whole existence seemed be reason enough for people around us to turn sad, to pity me or be repulsed." If Ana is repulsed by me, she's hiding it well.

"What?" Ana asked.

"Why are you still here? This isn't enough for you? You want more of this?"

"Christian, I see you. I love you."

"Of course, I don't want these on my skin anymore. I see them everyday. Maybe one day, I could try cosmetic surgery. There've been so many advances with lasers and anesthesia. Obviously, when I was younger, my parents were supportive and encouraged me to consider plastic surgery, if I ever wanted it. But the needles and aftercare…" _people touching me_ "the fucking treatments…" It was Christian's turn to blush and Ana found her chin dropping in opposite effect as a pale flush rose up his chest and settled across his beautiful face. "I didn't think I could handle that shit, all that contact… If I'm being honest." Could he handle the invasive procedures, if it meant not seeing his scars each time he looked in the mirror? Could he take that risk? _Maybe_. But after, would he search his reflection each day, looking for proof he was broken much deeper than his skin?

Ana was shaking her head. "No Christian! Never. They are _you_. Please don't change them. When I look at you, now, like this, I don't see them." She saw his skin shutter in reaction. "They're a part of your history, your journey to now, like wrinkles or a tattoo. Yes, it's evil and horrible and a desperately terrible way to begin your life. But you're an amazing man! I'm in awe of you, and I want to be around you for the simple fact that you exist. You survived." _Hold it together, be tender._ She'd taken his sad face in her small hands. "Whatever you did to get out, to get here, and be with me now, to be with me anyway you can. I'm so happy you did that." She broke on a stifled sob. "I want, I want, I want to kiss your scars so much right now. I'm sorry. I want help you see what I see, Christian. I wish you could see what I see…" He sat quietly. His hands covered hers now, and he wrapped his fingers around her hands.

"I've never spoken to anyone about what… about why, why that man, did what he did to me. And how my mom, my birth mother, recoiled when I approached her, trying to show her my wounds, my seared flesh." Ana's whole body wanted to wince, but she sat frozen, pressing her teeth into her bottom lip as hard as she could, in an effort to harness her own physical withdrawal at his suffering. "Tell me, would you fucking trust anybody after that bullshit? My own fucking mother wouldn't hold me, touch me," he withdrew his fingers, pressing them into his chest, "even though I needed her." _more than ever._

She curled her back, stooping, and lowered her eyes to his. She took a deep breath and began. She whispered, "You might possibly be the most special person in the world." The ache in her throat caught her words and she stopped, wiping away a stray tear with her vibrating hand, Christian took her finger and gently sucked the clinging moisture into his mouth. "And the fact that I know the real you, the secret you, how 'fucking' special you are," she giggled, "and I may be the only person that knows who you really are. It makes _me_ feel special. I've got the greatest secret, and I want to protect it and cherish it. You."

He moved closer and began kissing away the other tears that had begun to seep from her eyes, each drop a word in a vow to protect her perfect man, and to always hold him in _her_ embrace. Would he ever allow her? She reached under his arms, and grabbed his shoulders from behind. She squeezed as hard as she could, pressing into him, trying to share any part of herself that would fortify him. This man, she loved more each moment they shared the same air.

"Is this alright?" she cooed in his ear. And she slayed him. He held on to her as though she was the last raft after the end of time, he embraced her so tightly, she whined as the strong tabs of his fingers imprinted her arms. With his face buried in the special spot of hers—only he'd ever been there—where her delicate neck met her soft shoulder, he let go. Releasing years and years of loathing and loneliness.

"Only for you Ana. Anything for you."

* * *

 **Please leave your review, I read every one. Thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spoiled Plans**

 **Dear readers. These six chapters began as only two chapters in my outline (chp 10 and 11). I have plot to share, I really do, but I've just enjoyed their journey to each other so much, thank you thank you for your patience. You kind words and reviews have encouraged me to get moving. Now time to read. Again, I'm going to beg for ellipses mercy. I'm old school with commas too. And I apologize if I reuse a phrase or two. Sometimes, if you find the perfect phrase, it just fits.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What time is it?"

"A little after nine." Christian had been the first to pull back from the powerful hug they'd just shared, following his semi-breakdown. Ana would say he was sugar-coating his background. He smiled at the thought. He probably had for her, she didn't need all that shit in her head. But the emotional pull he felt, the _**need**_ to connect with her, he'd held nothing back. That emotion he hadn't felt in ages, even in the R8 last week. He was exhausted. He leaned against the captain's chair and took in the night.

Ana piped up. "Wow, I thought…" _I wish we had days together, without end._ Ana came over to stand beside him, leaning in. "It's beautiful out here. So quiet."

"It is. It's very peaceful and open. I always feel I live here. I wanted to share it with you. When I step back on land, my life gets complicated." He caught her staring at his chest. But instead of shrinking in shame from her gaze, it had the opposite effect. His skin prickled with anticipation. _That's new._ "Are you cold?" She shook her head against his bicep, then kissed it. "You're so lovely Anastasia."

He poured them each a Pinot and watched her bring the wine to her mouth. He spied the edge of her tongue as she tipped up her glass. Christian drank her in as she sipped. "How do you pull it off, baby? Sexy and demure. Those fruity panties. Your skin glowing underneath that silk shirt." She's so simple. Barely any makeup. "You're lovely." _Hadn't he just said that?_ She scratched her neck briefly, blushing at his visual appraisal. Her pale skin pinked at the pressure from her nails. Those hands were small and delicate. Surely _they_ wouldn't hurt him. "I don't deserve you," he whispered.

"Yes, you do. Please don't say that."

He shook off his own denial. "Ana, I've missed you. So fucking much. Next time you're coming with me to Japan, hell anywhere, no discussion. My way."

"Yes sir!" She liked the sound of that. "Yes, I'll be there."

"Yes. I am your sir. Come here." He took her wine glass and set both down. They hugged tightly for a few moments, letting the intense exchange from earlier dissipate. "It's getting late. We have to return to the dock soon, and I have plans for you tonight at Escala. I've got a surprise for you."

She crossed her legs at his entreaty. Or maybe it was his mouth, or his voice, or his face. _Lord, thank you for Christian Grey._ She kissed him, a lot. "Mmhmmm. I bet you do. And I think you owe me a plan or two, Mr. Grey, after you worked me up so mercilessly over there on the couch, and stole my pants."

"Do you want your pants back, Ana? Because I don't think they'll be wrapped around your _legs_ anytime soon, if I have my way."

"Don't you always get your way?" Ana blushed and grabbed her wine, rushing past him, back to the huge sofa. She moved quickly on the pads of her feet, trying to create distance, for fun. She managed to hold her glass reasonably steady, as she plopped herself down into the corner of the sectional. For a second, she'd forgotten where they were. Miles from shore, alone yet together. Sigh "you coming?"

"Ana you are vexing. I want to make love to you, baby. I want to give you the first night we never got in the R8."

"You can't just say things like that out loud." He was stalking toward her, rubbing his bare chest. His hand grazed his nipple. Ana swooned. _Holy hell._

"Well, I meant it. You needed to hear it. I thought about writing it down. A dear Ana, inviting you to the best night of your life."

"Just stop Christian, I'm yours. Wait... what do you mean? I think I want what you want, Christian, immediately." She nodded at his gawk. "So please finish telling me all about the Christian Grey no one but me knows. My sex-staved brain tells me there's a point to all of these strolls down memory lane. And it has something to do with kinky fuckery." _What the fuck?_ He stumbled down beside her in a most un-Christian like plop.

"Kinky fuckery? Miss Steele, did you just say kinky fuckery?"

"I did. You heard me." He raised his eyebrows. She frowned. "Well, we both know what you're talking about, you want to tie me up and boss me around. I'm not calling it BDSM. I'm a proper southern girl deep down. And all you've done so far is tie me up." She flashed her wrists. Dumbfounded, he stared into her face with the most intense gray focus. "Is that all you got, Grey?" Her coy corner smile rose up to meet her wink. How could she possibly wink and say kinky fuckery at the same time. She completely disarmed him. And yet he felt **fortified** and stronger just in her presence. _How is she doing this?_ He shifted and brought her lithe body up flush, so she could recline into his chest, her back to his front. He frowned at the pillow between their bodies. _One day._ He wound his arms around her shoulders and hugged.

"Kinky fuckery, Miss Steele?" She nodded and kissed his forearm, running her tongue along a prominent vein. "Mmm. You know, if you keep making up words, you're going to force me to question my business acumen."

"Your acumen?" She tilted her head to the side looking up at him in question.

"Yes, it means making all decisions quickly based on what's best for my dick." He thrust up pressing his hardness between her cheeks. She moaned and pushed her head into his sternum.

"Well…" she had nothing.

"Speechless princess?"

"Christian," she whined, "let's finish so we can have sex." _Is that what she thinks we're doing?_

"Grr, finish your wine, Ana."

* * *

"You know, now that we're talking, secret sharing right? My life is built around my fear of touch." He looked at her and she held his gaze, knowing it's what he needed. She nodded. "I grew up with Elliot, Seattle's gift to women, even when we were kids, before…. He was rolling in girls and friends, the star athlete with an academic future. He loved to build with his hands and touch everything. Part of my distance with Elliot is we never bonded or shared anything. No basketball pickup, no wrestling, no pool sports. I was jealous. I hated him. But I hated feeling jealous more. After my, early life it felt bad—ungrateful—to want more than I had. To want to be normal. 'Weren't I lucky to have the family and privileged life I did?'"

"That sounds like a child talking. A reasonable child."

"True. But the more I thought, and Elena helped with this. The more I thought _why_ I didn't have what Elliot had, I realized it was my fault. I _chose_ to reject touch." He played with her hair. "God you're gorgeous. Anyway, I wanted their love of course. I wanted to tell them how happy I was that they adopted me."

"I love listening to you Christian." Ana was flying. Here she was, on the deck of a beautiful boat, her boyfriend's boat and he was sharing the intimacies of his childhood. She didn't like hearing that Elena helped shape his thinking about himself, but…

"The shame of my scars, how poor I was. I stayed away and never felt the affection everyone else shared. Until you I never shared the loving embrace of another woman, a paramour."

"Your current paramour says you're welcome." She caressed his arms. She felt so safe and happy with him.

"Ana, you're so much more. Let me show you baby." He tugged on her panties.

"Soon. I promise. I want to hear about your business. How did you start it?" Ana felt if she kept him talking, he might reveal something that would help her figure out why she was different. Why did he think she was good for him? Why did he open up to her?

"I'll get to that. My mother is a child's doctor and spends every day of her life touching children and healing them. That irony was never lost on me. Never. The dread, no _failure_ I felt growing up that I couldn't give them the love and affection that _even I wanted_. I denied them that. I understood on some level, they'd resent me. I focused on school, to make them proud, and find a way to become wealthy and successful. I built my empire. I thought, if I can't have family and friends, I can have fortune, and I'll share it with them. I'll love them with my success. Everyone likes that. Right? Elena sensed that." Ana'd reached her limit.

"What do you mean ' _Elena_ _sensed it?'_ How did you meet?"

"Elena is my mom's best friend. If I'm being truthful, she's my best friend as well. I've know her since I was adopted."

"I didn't know." Ana's internal alarms were going off. What kind of influence has that horrid cold awful bitch had on him?

"I know what you're thinking. She's a bitch. But there's something kind in her for me. She took care of me in a way no one else tried." Just eww, thought Ana, what did that mean? "She treated me well from the start. Which was difficult, you can imagine. When she'd visit or come for dinner, which was often. She's a generous woman. She brought Elliot legos and remote control cars. Interactive shit. He liked to tinker, touch everything." Christian's demeanor changed a little discussing Elliot. "She had a fucking endless supply of books or puzzles for me, and brainiac stuff. I could sit for hours and feel happy, Christ I don't know _normal_ , that I had something to do too. No one had to accidentally touch me or interfere with _my_ games."

"Christian, I'm sure you could have done the other…"

"You don't understand, Ana. At first, the first few years, I couldn't handle _any_ touch. I had to serve myself food, dress myself, everyone kept their distance." Ana had to crinkle her nose to stem the treacle of emotion collecting in her eyes. She could picture a small boy—too sober for his age—with stormy grey eyes sitting large on his face. Serving himself at Thanksgiving, his chair askew, set apart from his own family. Or alone, collecting Easter eggs with gloved fingers.

" _The bubble."_ She mouthed.

"Baby, the bubble?" He was curious.

"Nothing, please go on." Ana was sure he'd never heard of The Bubble. It was the nickname everyone at work had for the fixed phalanx of protectors, who buzzed and motioned around him everyday at work. Elena, Taylor, some newer guys, a body man, and occasionally Andrea and Olivia. It meant something more now. He was still so isolated, all these years later. He just paid for the separation.

"You sure? You seem pre-occupied."

Ana scooched further into the corner of the sectional, and spread her legs wide, indicating for Christian to come rest between them. "Park it, boss."

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked and leaned over her. He kissed each bare thigh, and inhaled, followed by a deep caress from his large hands. He turned and sat between her legs, shirtless, she sans pants. As his bare back came into contact with her core, she clinched and rolled her eyes. _Will I ever be able to keep my pants on around this hot man?_ He grabbed her sweet little ankles and ran his thumbs up and down the soles of her feet.

She wrapped her legs around his middle and pushed him down by his shoulders until his head was resting in her abdomen. She massaged his scalp, which earned her a groan in pleasure. Meanwhile, Ana's heart was breaking at the vision of a small copper-haired boy alone in the kitchen, his family near, all circled around him, ready to step back if he approached. His original bubble. "Please finish your story. Then I wanna make out." She gave him the approval she knew he craved. They'd been in this deep discussion for quite some time. Her earlier orgasm-not nearly enough-more a mean tease from his devilish fingers.

"Obviously, I couldn't play real sports, I played tennis and swam, and clubs where out. I don't play games of any kind, because I might touch someone while we were sharing dice or trading. My mom, Grace couldn't even hand me a popsicle or ice cream cone," he chuckled.

"No popsicles, how did you survive?" As she said it, she winced and gasped, quickly trying to cover it up with a half cough. That explained the unusual freezer in the GEH staff lounge, full of nothing but popsicles and frozen desserts.

"Right? But one year for my birthday, Elena gave me electronic monopoly and a computerized chess game." His gaze shifted to a distant spot. "I was in heaven, because I could play and hang out wherever they were, I got to be around the family I always wanted, whether I deserved them or not, distant asshole that I was. But I felt competent, like I could build something too. Even if it was just a small strip of green houses, or a decent chess gambit against the computer. God I was so fucking young. I can't believe I'm talking about this."

"Christian, what about your mom? She's a pediatrician…"

"Grace bought me gloves," he deadpanned.

 _That's it! I can touch him with gloves._ Ana thought. She wiggled. "Could I wear gloves? I mean, if I wear gloves, then…" He twisted briefly to see her face, brushed her bangs aside, and leaned up to kiss her chin. He squeezed her interlocked ankles, as they pressed into his stomach. He massaged the insteps of her feet, which made her arch her pelvis underneath him.

"I felt that, Miss Steele." He used his sexy voice. "No. You can't wear gloves, Ana. They were worthless. Grace sure as hell tried to make them work. Elena brought me a goddamn uniform, hat, goggles, and a scarf to match. I spent an entire winter as the Red Baron. She got me, in a way no one else did." Where's the trash bin, Ana wanted vomit listening to this defense of that shrew-devil.

"I'm sure your mom got you, and your brother. Your dad seems so supportive." Why Elena?

"You would think that. God, they asked so many _fucking_ questions. 'What do you _need_ Christian?' 'How can we help you?' 'Why aren't you happy or satisfied?' Push, push. Look, see what Elliot's doing? They made me feel…" _Like shit._ "Different. I know I was, _I am_ different. Elena just… well, she made me feel normal a part of something bigger than myself, if I had to name it. Her nonchalant, low key way of including me. I was so gratified when she'd show up. I grew to anticipate her visits. Eager to see her be around her, because she treated me like I was the same as everyone else but with different interests. I could be myself."

"Christian…"

"No, that wasn't it. It wasn't that I could be myself, it's that I didn't have to think about that other bullshit. She accepted me. I didn't have to jump through any hoops, or act like my brother. I didn't have to dread hugs, or endure Carrick's tickle matches."

Ana ignored that last part and instead tugged playfully on his soft hair. "You tickle me, all the time, Grey, from the inside out. What gives? Goose, gander? I've got you trapped between my incredibly powerful legs. I could, if I were so inclined, open a can of tickle on you right now." She pulsed her thighs to indicate her power. He drew up to sit, holding her feet in place at his abdomen in one hand. He twisted his torso around and pressed his other hand firmly into her chest, locking her in place.

"What were you saying, Ana? What're you gonna to do to me?" Look at her, she's so pretty and innocent. Her chest rose and fell as took her in. She hitched her tummy to lift up a bit and threw her arms around his neck, contracting all her muscles to pull him down on top of her. He relaxed his arms and scooped them under her back, continuing to twist his body over hers until she was pinned beneath his large frame. "You were saying?"

"Mmm, now I'm comfortable. Go on. Tell me more." _He didn't notice._ She chewed her cheek to keep from smiling, his naked chest was resting against her body. _His warm hot body was pressed into her!_ She rubbed her lips together to quell her desire. He noticed _that_. It did nothing for hers and only encouraged his. He kissed her sternum briefly before settling into her body, resting his cheek just above her heart.

As he became a teenager, he explained, he found he could tolerate a small amount of touch to his extremities. Christian disciplined himself to learn to hold his mom's hand briefly, to say grace at dinner. High fives became his primary expression of intimacy. Those small allowances, and several others he picked up among the various remedies and physical therapies, helped his confidence grow in school and sports. He didn't play group sports but he took up fencing.

"There's a lot of equipment between you and anyone else," he explained. "And the mask was a huge fucking bonus. Eventually, I found I needed to get rid of all the anger and fucking bullshit at having marginalized myself. Fencing was helpful. I could attack a faceless target and engage all that frustration." It worked for him throughout high school, but it didn't impact his outsized-pubescent libido. "I was a horny teenager and I wanted sex. All the time."

He shifted forward, and tongued her chin, then kissed her nose. "I want it even more now that I've met you."

"Thank you, sex God." She grinned with wide eyes. Then squinted and pouted, trying to go for sultry.

He tilted his erection into her slightly. She moaned, he smirked. He had her on edge with the slightest gesture. "I couldn't let any girls reciprocate my touch. So I kept my distance, which just made me more angry. I took up kickboxing too."

"Kickboxing? Christian, isn't that all about hands and touching? How could you…" She pictured him shirtless in long clingy sweats. Christian caught the little hum that rang in her chest.

"It uses all your limbs, you're right. It helped with all the fucking tension and release. Don't get me wrong, it was painful as hell and a big mindfuck for all the touching. It was aggressive and fast. I wore body pads," he admitted. "There was a shit ton of adjustments, with the rough touches and clenches. I had a great instructor, a former Olympian, who just got me. He trains with his son now." Ana thought, didn't he just say Elena was the only one that got him? She filed that little nugget away.

"Back to lusting after these teenagers." He squinted at her joke. "You've had sex before. You're obviously not a virgin, Christian."

He was embarrassed, "Mainly from behind. Furniture sex." Elliot's sophomoric term, made up ages ago.

"Furniture sex?" Ana laughed, shaking her head.

"Bent, over the sofa, over the table, on the counter, you know, rug burns." Christian faked a cough. Did she need more visuals? _Doggy style_ , they both thought and smiled at each other, though his mouth turned quickly down in shame. "No, not much kissing or all that other shit. They couldn't reach me to touch me." Occasionally, a partner would twist around to try, create more intimacy. He shut that down, spanked it out of them. _She didn't need to hear those fucking details. "_ It was very transactional." He paused to kiss her navel, grounding himself. "This sounds harsh, but it was just a release. Some of the women, were lovely and wonderful. I had nothing to fucking offer. Any of them." Ana shifted uncomfortably thinking of any other woman being with him, sharing her… him… _her_ _Christian_. "Some women, wanted exactly what I wanted." He looked away from her, toward the dark sea. "They may have hurt the worst. Christ, who _really_ wants meaningless sex? Just fucking." _You! Asshole, until Ana._

It was Ana's turn to snicker. "Uh, Christian. I'm sorry, but most lucid women—worldwide—would settle for meaningless sex with you." He ignored her comment, _thank goodness,_ because she regretted it before she'd even finished saying it. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It must have hurt."

"And some women were hostile to me. Seeing the freak I am." She twisted to capture his attention, accidentally kneeing his rib cage as he turned into her chest, meeting eye to eye. Blue to gray.

She whispered. "You're not a freak." _You could be my freak. Can I do this?_ Ana sighed just thinking about bending over for him, feeling his massive girth entering. _He doesn't want that with you, nitwit. Does he?_

"I never restrained anyone, I didn't know how to ask, if I'm being completely honest, I didn't think about it. I was so grateful to find someone who offered me an intimate act without the intimacy." _He tied me up. Am I his freak?_

"Then today is your lucky day, Mr. Grey."

"How do you figure, besides having you underneath me laid out for my pleasure? I don't think I need any more luck than that."

"I think I might be willing to try, so I can be with you." She breathed out, and felt some emotion trickle into her face. "I so want to be with you, anyway I can. But I can't wreck a car, every time I want to be with you, in order to get some inspired semi-kinky idea about how to do it." How is this ever going to work?

"Oh I don't know. I have quite a few cars Miss Steel. Anastasia." He sprayed her stomach with kisses.

"But you kickbox still. With Taylor."

"Yes. We…" She'd seen them in the GEH gym, several times. Only in her wanton memory, she was in the gym too, suspended between their sweaty bodies, Christian with handfuls of her ass in his hands, driving up into her. Actually, there was no gym, no Taylor, it was her own shower, and her hands were pressing into Christian's wet pecs, as she bit down on his neck.

Christian noticed her blush, her obvious arousal and the shift of her legs. "Baby, are you wet again?" He lifted up off of her, and peered between their bodies, to her cherry-covered mound. His body heated at the sight. He stared momentarily and ordered, "Do **not** bite that fucking lip, Miss Steel." He didn't move a muscle, but stared down to the little movements at the apex of her thighs, where the tiny pink lace was shifting as she lifted herself up for contact, the oysters of her tight ass, peeking up from her bottom. "Fuck me, that's hot." He just watched, saliva collected in his mouth. Her hands moved for the edges of her shirt and his followed. Suddenly she was naked. _She and this tight little body are always spoiling my fucking plans._ "Baby, I'm not going to be able to wait til we get back to Escala. God, what you do to me." He was calculating again, her hands are between us now. Where will they end up. He trapped them in his left, and leaned on his elbow.

"What you do to _me!_ You're so, this is embarrassing Christian."

"No talking. Shhhh." He leaned down to puff into her core. "Shhhh," he continued as his fingers very slowly, creeped from the softest creamiest part of her thigh, toward her hot center. "Shhhhh" he blew more cool air. He could see the fabric sticking to her plump lips as she lost control, her body in tune with his needs. She whimpered at his lazy pace. "I'm the luckiest man on earth." He hooked the lace to the side.

Ana tucked her chin into her neck to get a look at the top of her boyfriend, his forehead creased in concentration. She huffed, and rocked, a whine escaped, "Christian, please touch me. Please, oh please." She tugged on her hands, trapped in his grip. He reluctantly released her, she tucked her hands under her body, and pushed her sex further into his beautiful face. His flat tongue met her motion, and his approving moan vibrated through her. "Now hush, Miss Steele," he mumbled.

It was a quiet tongue fucking. He'd asked for her silence, and she obliged, instead speaking through her hips, a rhythm of squirms and clutches. The sounds of her body pressed into Christian's mouth made her back arch. She was aroused, so fucking turned on. If she rocked anymore, she was worried she'd move him off her clit, which now was perfectly sandwiched in his teeth, as his tongue repeatedly flicked her. He paused to swallow.

"Baby, you taste incredible. So sweet. I swear to fucking God, you're not real." He blinked up to her for a moment. "Look at your nipples, so pink and tight. They like what I do to you." She writhed below him. "Your tiny sexy moans are teasing me." He slurped. "I can't wait to be buried inside you again." He pushed himself back up, and tugged his jeans down, low enough to pull out his cock and it bobbed above her core. Just as quickly he was back between her legs, this time, rubbing her with his nose back and forth, his firm tongue inside her repeating the motion. She was building and finally moaned aloud as she came. Amazing, he was amazing. Could her moan have been helped? She'd argue her case, after... a _fter,_ like a dozen more orgasms. _"Christian."_

"You taste Ana...mmm, so sweet." He pressed his nose down and inhaled. "What did you eat? I love this."

Whattt?" her t popped as her hips hitched.

"What did you put in that beautiful mouth of yours to make you taste ..."

"Oh yogurt, strawberrrrrry I think, _ahhh._ And a banana." Ana opened her eyes when he pulled away. She looked down, he was staring at her, fisting his incredible erection. _He's beautiful._ She moaned at his glistening mouth, painted in her juices.

"That's not dinner Ana! Are you serious?" He looked pissed. And so hot, slouched back on his haunches.

She bit down and nodded. "You're right." _Could she say it? Go for it._ "I am still hungry Christian. Not for food." Both their eyes honed in on his ready hard shaft. His eyes skated back over to her and those tiny embroidered cherries.

"Mm fuck! I want that too sweetheart, I want to fill your smart mouth, but fuck, I need to be inside you right now." He pulled her panties up over her knees, lifting her legs over his. Major lip biting, and incoherence followed. She couldn't talk anymore. She was aching to see him buried inside her. Gently he grabbed each leg and spread her apart, draping a leg over each of his thighs. "How are your hands, they okay?"

"Yes." her bright smile reassured. "I'm ready." He lifted her hips up higher on his thighs in a double pump.

"I've been waiting for this for seven fucking days." Christian looked down holding his tip at her entrance, and pushed in. He licked his lips, then stopped and looked into her beautiful face. Ana's breathing hitched at the look he gave her. Later, she'd recall that look as an ardent craving. Instead, he spoke before she could find her own words. "I love you." Those words triggered her own, and she returned the endearment, "I love you." She may have left her own body for a moment then, she was so bewildered and peaceful at once.

"I need you Christian."

As soon as he'd entered her completely he lost it-her deep, sexy sobs not helping. "Christ Ana. Ah, I'm going to come." Erupt was more accurate. "Damn baby. I'm about to explode." He stilled and huffed out, "I do love you, so fucking much." He grinded into her.

Ana thrust down to move him into a deeper seat inside her. "Ana baby can you slow down, please slow down. Ah shit, I'm coming. I'm coming."

"Christian are you serious? Oh God." He'd set her off again. "I'm coming too, oh God, oh God." She was flying and giggled at her own physical reaction to this man. Her man. _He's going to be the love of my life._

Christian leaned down, taking her face in his hands. They shared a lovers kiss. "I want more, Ana. Are you too tired, I need more." She nodded into his mouth, as he tongued the spot on her lip he'd just been nibbling.

"Mmm Christian." He skated his hands over her jawline and down her neck, swirling over her shoulders and collarbones. He suspended his hands above her nipples, the slight touch sending shuddering currents to her fingers and toes. "Yes please." He twitched inside, she clenched down, narrowing her channel around him. He stopped to notice her pale soft flesh of her breasts puffing between his tanned fingers. "You're mine." His manual appraisal of her body continued, he massaged her stomach and grinned at her sex sounds.

"Ana, are you alright." A low mmmm. "You're very quiet, baby cat got your tongue."

"Yournocat." She blurted, her brain, having moved south, unavailable to form sentences, buried in her chest, avoiding the synaptic overload she was having to his sexual ministrations. She scowled. "A lion," popped out. He was hard again, pulsing within her. "From Jupiter. Ah fuck, I can't…"

"Yes you can. His hands were holding her ass up and he pounded into her, an unrelenting rhythm now. Her whole body on fire, a smoldering pyrotechnic skin-gasm.

Christian watched her tits bounce around her face. He pressed her hips tightly to pull her down as he thrust up. "Baby, play with your nipples. Like I would." She was staring at her own erect buds, desperate to please him, desperate to come. She pulled her hands from underneath herself and flexed, before cupping them on top of her breasts. "Twist them up like your screwing the cap on your toothpaste." Ana laughed. "Quiet! Just twist them baby, like this." He licked his thumb and reached forward to show her. He was slowly moving within her the whole time, rotating his hips in a loop, each time her body seesawed, and her heart soared.

She knew, in those moments, she knew what soul-crushing love was. What it felt like to give yourself to another person. This is why people wrote poetry, played music and drank. As she spiraled toward her climax again, she caught his eyes and her whole body quaked with her emotion. _I love this man._ "I love you." Ana moved her hands to Christian's, still pulsing on her breast. She grabbed onto his wrist, and moved his hand to the center of her chest and held it there. She relaxed her body, letting him completely take over their lovemaking, her body his vessel. She moaned for what seemed forever.

"Trust me" she whispered. He nodded, and the black haze that percolated around him for most of his life… It never came. The lost feeling, was fleeting. _I trust her._ She squeezed his hand a final time and pushed herself up, until she was sitting on his lap, their connection intact. He continued to move into her core, claiming her. "Keep going," she mouthed. While he slowly bounced her, she intertwined her fingers in his. She feathered their hands across her face, and rubbed down her neck, across her shoulder down past her chest. "Now you," she plaintively asked, directing their laced hands toward his face. He nodded almost imperceptibly, and glided her hand across his face, like a paint brush, slowly and carefully. His body went haywire, her core surrounding him, her skin inches away, the heat between them searing and dangerous. He pulled her hand down across his lips, where he paused the movement so he could kiss her palm.

"Ana, you're my angel." Their hands continued, under his guidance, over his jaw to his neck. Ana flexed her fingers, and took back control. She wrapped her small hand around his neck as best she could and pressed her fingers down-a possessive move-that went straight to their union. They sobbed out a groan together. He swallowed under her palm, and leaned into her wet face, he started kissing, their soft lips pressing and savoring each other. Finally, he wrapped himself around her small waste, and dragged her body inches closer, until she was flush against him. The sensations left him ecstatic. He leaned back into peace taking his girl with him.

Eventually, silently they found their climaxes. Ana felt suspended in bliss, and she giggled. "This is the best." An easy quiet settled between them. A few minutes passed as they both recovered. Christian _may_ have noticed Ana's soft hand as it stuck to his chest, claiming his heart. Perhaps.

"You're the best, baby."

* * *

 **Thank you so much! Please leave me a review.**

 **-Mrs Caron**


	7. Chapter 7 Massive Apology & Groveling

_Whoops!_ _I am so sorry, I uploaded an update for my other story, The Sandman, under this title. Please accept my sincere apologies. I will update Prince of Seattle before the end of September. xoxo Mrs Caron_

 _In all honestly, I saved all the documents last spring and I couldn't find them on my laptop... I know that's crazy, but it felt like forever ever time I searched, I only found the chapters and writing that I'd already posted. I couldn't find my outline or my new material. But I've found it now, buried in another story. LOL no judging, ditz is an appropriate description of my fumblings. haha_

 _I have a new chapter written, well more like "over-written." It needs serious editing, a couple transitions, and a lemon or two worthy of these two lovebirds. Again, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I'm a fanfiction reader too and know how upsetting this can be._

 _Here's a little teaser following their confrontation over Elena, since you took the time to log in and find this crappy message. LOL Oh and please check out my other story, The Sandman. It's dark and mysterious. love ya KC_

* * *

 **The Prince of Seattle**

 **Chapter 7 tease**

"Ana, get in the elevator."

"No. I want to finish this discussion before we go upstairs."

Christian approached her and lifted her bag from her shoulder, securing it across his own body. He leaned into her forehead.

"We're finished here. Now get in the goddamned lift sweetheart."

Ana nipped his mouth. "If I get in the elevator, you're going to seduce me and then I won't get…"

"Yes, it's called make up sex. And I've never had it."

He pouted as he pulled her body flush, lifting her off the ground with one arm, as he plucked at her blouse buttons with the other.

"I want you so much baby, my dick is practically (something). Can you feel this?"

"Oh God, yes," she wiggled, then secured her leg outside the closing elevator doors. "Just wait," she pled into his neck. "Please. Tell me why you can't see something that is so obvious to me."

His deflated response floored her. "Grace."


End file.
